CR7 : Lost in the World of Anime
by Mr.Klimis7
Summary: kisah perjalanan pemain sepakbola ternama Cristiano Ronaldo ke Dunia Anime!
1. Chapter 1

CR7: LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME

 **Summary: Seorang Maestro Sepakbola terkenal, Cristiano Ronaldo dos santos aveiro, terjebak dalam Dimensi Anime saat membuka sebuah pintu ajaib yang berada pada Sebuah Pohon Raksasa Tua yang berusia Ratusan Tahun. Petualangan apakah Yang akan di alami oleh CR7?**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: AU, Actor-Fic, Multiplite Anime Crossover, Typo, Mild Language, Agak Gak Nyambung.**

 **HAPPY READ and ENJOY IT! :v**

 **Chapter 1: The Great Number 7**

Siang yang terik di Ibukota Spanyol, Madrid. Tepatnya di Stadium **Santiago Bernabeu** markas dari tim ibukota tersebut yaitu **Real Madrid**. Stadion yang berlokasi di Jalan Avenida de Concha Espina itu sangat penuh oleh suporter Ibukota, karena saat ini sedang berlangsung pertandingan antara Real Madrid melawan rival abadi mereka **Barcelona**.

Wajah lesu dan tegang tampak terlihat dari para pemain dari kedua kesebelasan karena skor mereka saat ini seri 1-1 dengan waktu yang tersisa 5 menit lagi. Laga pun menjadi panas lantaran para Pemain mulai menggunakan Fisiknya.

Saat ini Bola berada pada pemain sayap Real Madrid bernomor 11, **Gareth Bale**. Dia berlari ke arah kiri pertahanan Barcelona dan ia sedang di halau oleh bek mereka, **Javier Mascherano**. Bale pun berputar balik dan berlari namun di bayangi oleh bek itu lalu Bale langsung mengoper Bolanya ke pemain tengah bernomor punggung 19, **Luka Modric**.

Pria asal Kroasia itu menerima Bola operan Bale dengan baik kemudian ia menggiringnya menuju tengah pertahanan Barcelona. Di sana, sudah siap bek Barca, **Gareth Pique** untuk mengahadang laju Modric. Modric hampir 50 meter berhadapan dengan bek jangkung itu dan dengan cekatan ia melihat rekannya yang berada di kanan pertahanan Bracelona yang agak longgar kemudian mengcrossingnya menuju orang itu.

Sang pemain itu melihat umpan dari Modric kemudian menerima Bola itu dengan menggunakan Dada Bidangnya lalu menahannya dengan kaki kanannya. Suara sorakan pun bergemuruh di Stadion yang di tujukan untuk penerima Bola itu.

Sang pemain lalu dengan gesitnya langsung berlari ke kanan pertahanan Barcelona. Para pemain Barca pun langsung mengejar pemain yang di juluki **"Manusia dari Planet lain"** itu dengan cepat. Pemain itu menyadari kedatangan mereka dan dengan santai ia pun menahan Bolanya sebentar.

Dua bek Barca itu lalu menghadang pemain tersebut dengan ketatnya. Waktu pun sudah hampir habis yaitu sekitar 2 menit lagi. Pemain itu agak kebingungan lantaran di jaga ketat seperti itu dan juga tegang karena waktu yang sudah mau selesai.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Pemain itu melakukan **JUGGLING** dan membuat 2 bek Barca itu sedikit terheran. Melihat ke 2 bek itu lengah, Pemain itu langsung mengangkat Bolanya dan berhasil melewati kepala 2 bek itu yang langsung terbengong dan membelalakkan mata melihat Bolanya. Dengan gesit, pemain itu langsung melewati 2 bek Barca itu dan mengejar si kulit bundar.

Penonton pun bersorak ria karena aksi menawan dari pemain andalan sekaligus ikon klub mereka, Sang maestro bernomor punggung 7, **CRISTIANO RONALDO. CR7** (julukan dirinya) lalu berhasil mengambil bolanya dan berlari ke arah Gawang.

Saat ia hampir di garis wilayah penjaga Gawang Barca, ia kembali di jaga oleh pemain Barca, **Thomas Vermaelen**. Dia pun melakukan **STEPOVER** di depan bek Barca itu. Thomas begitu linglung melihat pergerakan kaki CR7 dan terpaku menjaga Bola itu supaya tidak melewati dirinya.

Waktu telah memasuki masa injury time dengan tambahan 1 menit saja. Di tambahan waktu inilah penentuan kemenangan akan segera terjadi. Dengan sigap, Vermaelen mengambil Bola dari kaki CR, namun apa yang terjadi! Saat ia ingin mengambil Bola dari kakinya, CR langsung menggelindingkan Bolanya dan melewati kolong kaki Pria Belgia itu kemudian mengejarnya.

Vermaelen terdiam mematung saat CR melakukan itu sedangkan para suporter pun kembali berosrak ria karena Skill luar biasanya itu. CR kini sudah berada 20 meter di depan gawang tanpa ada penjagaan pemain Barca. Di sisa waktu yang semakin menipis inilah harapan kemenangan berada pada Dirinya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, CR langsung menendang Bolanya dengan kaki kirinya menuju Gawang Barca.

Kiper Barcelona, **Ter Stegen** sudah siap menangkap tendangan dari CR. Wajah suporter dan juga pemain Madrid menjadi tegang melihat tendangan CR tersebut karena akan tertangkap oleh kiper berdarah Jerman itu. Saat Bola itu 10 meter di depan Stegen, tiba-tiba saja Bolanya melintir ke arah kirinya dan membuat kiper Barca itu menjadi panik dan kelabakan.

Bolapun melaju deras ke arah sudut kiri Gawang dan

 **(SRAAAKK!) "GOOOOOAAAAALLLLLL!"**

Bola itu berhasil masuk dan merobek gawang Barcelona!. Bernaebeu Bergema luar biasa menyambut gol spektakuler tersebut. CR kemudian berlari ke sudut lapangan lalu melakukan selebrasi IKONIK nya yakni berlari ke sudut lapangan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melebarkan kedua kakinya ke tanah dan tangan di tadah kan ke bawah sambil berteriak. Para pemain Madrid yang lain menghampiri dengan gembira kemudian memeluk pemain bernomor 7 itu.

Kick-off kembali di mulai dari tim tamu dan setelah mereka melakukannya.

"PRIITT PRITT PRIIIITTTT!"

Wasit pun meniup pluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Sorak gembira langsung terdengar dari Stadion yang berkapasitas 81.044 ini, begitu juga dari para pemain Real Madrid. Sedangkan rival mereka, semuanya tertunduk lesu dan wajah yang sedih. Kemudian pemain dari kedua klub itu saling bersalaman, berpelukan, dan bertepuk tangan kepada seluruh penonton.

CR menghampiri rival terbesarnya di Barcelona yang bernomor punggung 10, seorang pria berasal dari **Argentina** , **LIONEL MESSI**. CR kemudian bersalaman kepada **LA PULGA** (julukan Messi) dan juga memeluknya.

"Selamat atas kemenangan Tim mu dan itu Gol yang luar biasa" ucap Messi dan tersenyum pada Pria Portugis itu.

"Terima kasih, dan Gol mu juga Spektakuler!" balas CR sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Messi.

Gol Barcelona tercipta berkat Tendangan bebas mengagumkan Messi yang berjarak 30 meter dari sudut kiri luar kotak pinalti Real Madrid. Dan setelah itu para pemain menuju Lorong dan kembali ke loker Timnya masing-masing.

 **CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Di Ruang Loker Real Madrid.

"Tendanganmu yang barusan keren sekali!" puji bek Real Madrid bernomor punggung 4, Sergio Ramos.

"Terima kasih Cap, Bagiku itu hanya tendangan biasa saja" kata CR yang mengelak pujian Captain nya itu.

Ramos tertawa. "Kau ini, ya sudah aku duluan ya" kata sang kapten pamit pergi dan melambaikan tangan nya pada CR.

"Ya kapten, kau hati-hati di jalan, oke" kata CR membalas lambaian tangannya dan tercengir pada kapten timnas Spanyol itu. Kapten itu cuma tertawa kemudian pergi meninggalkan CR sendirian di ruang loker karena semua pemain Madrid sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu setelah melakukan perayaan kecil karena berhasil mengalahkan rival abadinya itu.

"Baiklah waktunya pulang" lalu menguap "dan beristirahat. Untung saja besok tidak ada pertandingan jadi bisa santai" katanya menatap dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum kemudian ia pergi dari lokernya menuju tempat parkir di mana ia menaruh kendaraannya.

Kini CR telah sampai di rumahnya yang mewah dan besar. Dia pun disambut oleh para fans dan tetangga nya dengan gembira lanataran berhasil membuat Madrid menang dari Barca. CR membalas sambutan mereka itu dengan senyuman dan kedua jempolnya saja kemudian ia masuk ke dalam Rumahnya.

"Hari yang menyenangkan" ucapnya pada diri sendiri kemudian ia menuju Ruang Makannya.

Di sana ia sedang memakan serealnya sambil mengenggam Handphone di tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia memijit nomor HP tersebut untuk menghubungi seseorang. Selang beberapa menit kemudian suara pun muncul dari dalam HPnya.

" _Halo ini dengan keluarga Aveiro, dengan siapa aku berbicara?_ " ucap suara telepon yang berjenis kelamin Perempuan itu.

"Aku bu! Cristiano, masa tidak mengenalnya" kata CR sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Oh maaf sayang, ibu tidak tahu. Kau memakai nomor baru lagi ya?_ " ucapnya bertanya.

CR berdeham "ya Bu, habis nomor lamaku banyak sekali nomor-nomor tidak jelas entah dari siapa. Ya jadinya aku memakai Nomor yang baru" kata CR memberitahu alasannya. Sang Ibu yang bernama **Dolores Aveiro** ini cuma berdeham mengerti.

"Gimana keadaan Junior di sana, Bu?" tanya CR mengenai Anak semata wayangnya, CR Junior.

" _Dia baik-baik saja, nak. Sekarang ia sedang bermain Bola dengan Anak-Anak yang lain di lapangan dekat Rumah_ " ucap Ibu CR memberitahunya dengan nada senang.

CR tersenyum saat ibunya memberitahu aktivitas yang di lakukan oleh Junior tersebut. "Baguslah, semoga saja ia mengambil bakat ku kelak nanti" ucap CR lalu tertawa.

" _Tentu saja itu pasti, Anak ku_ " kata Ibu CR yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah Bu, sudah dulu ya nanti aku akan menelopn mu lagi" kata CR "dan sampaikan salamku pada Junior supaya tidak Nakal dan menyusahkan Neneknya" tambahnya memberi nasihat untuk Anaknya.

" _Ya aku sampaikan nanti_ " kata Ibunya mengerti lalu keduanya saling menutup telepon mereka masing-masing.

CR lalu melanjutkan makan serealnya hingga habis,setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piringnya di Wastafel, CR lalu pergi menuju Teras Rumahnya dan ingin bersantai di bangku panjang dekat Kolam Renangnya.

Beberapa menit saat ia sedang asyik tertidur di bangku panjang miliknya, CR menyadari sesuatu dan melihat sebuah cahaya muncul datang dari benda yang berada agak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya kemudian ia bangun dari istirahatnya dan menatap cahaya tersebut.

"Itu cahaya apa ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Jangan-jangan para _**paparazzi**_!" duga CR membulatkan mata. "Sebaiknya aku ke sana dan meminta mereka agar tidak sembarangan untuk mengambil Foto!" katanya memberi peringatan untuk para tukang penjepret Foto itu kemudian ia memakai sepatu lalu pergi menuju cahaya itu.

 **CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Begitu CR sampai di sana, ia terheran karena cahaya itu tiba-tiba menghilang. "Lho kok ga ada?!" seru CR akan hilangnya cahaya itu. "Jangan-jangan para Paparazzi itu sudah berhasil kabur kali!" katanya sedikit kesal.

Saat ia sedang kesal karena hal itu tiba-tiba cahayanya muncul lagi dan tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri dan pas di hadapannya ini. "Itu dia pasti mereka!, jangan main-main denganku ya!" ucapnya menggeram marah lalu berjalan menuju cahaya itu.

"KENA KALIAN!" Kata CR mengejutkan mereka dengan wajah kekonyolannya. Namun apa yang terjadi, ternyata di sana tidak ada siapa pun melainkan dirinya sendiri. CR pun kembali terheran dan wajah yang bingung. "Kok ga ada lagi Sih?!" seru kembali CR sambil mengaruk-garuk kepala klimisnya. "Apa itu cuma khayalanku saja ya?" duganya menaruh tangan di dagunya lalu CR mengeleng, "ah lupakan, mungkin saja aku kelelahan akibat pertandingan tadi" kata CR yang tangannya kini di lipat di atas dadanya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi saja dan beristirahat kembali" katanya beranjak pergi.

Namun saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, secara mengejutkan cahaya otu muncul kembali dengan terangnya dari balik semak belukar yang tinggi. "WOW APA ITU?! TERANG SEKALI!" CR terperanjat menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan besarnya. Sedetik kemudian cahaya itu berkedap-kedip dan membuat Pria Portugis itu menjadi penasaran. "Apa-apaan cahaya itu!. Sebaiknya aku memeriksanya!" katanya dengan perasaan kaget kemudian ia memeriksa cahaya yang berada di balik semak belukar itu.

Ketika ia sampai di sana, alangkah terkejut dan tercengangnya Pria Klimis ini karena Cahaya yang ia lihat ternyata berasal dari sebuah Pohon Tua Raksasa yang usianya kira-kira sudah Ratusan Tahun. "Ternyata Cahaya itu berasal dari Pohon Tua ini!" kata CR menatap Mendongak Pohon tua itu sambil menunjuknya. "Aku baru pertama kali melihat Pohon ini. Biasanya kan hanya Pohon-Pohon sedang yang berada di sekitar sini. Sedangkan ini besar dan lebat sekali" ujarnya memperhatikan bagian-bagian Pohon Tua itu. Lalu ia melihat sebuah gagang atau tepatnya kenop pintu di Pohon Tua tersebut. "Huh gagang Pintu?" tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alis. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia pun memegang gagang pintu tersebut lalu membukanya.

Saat pintu itu di buka olehnya, ia sangat terkejut apa yang ada di dalam pohon tua itu yakni sebuah Dunia Dimensi bercahaya warna-warni terang berbentuk spiral. "APA INI?!" CR membelalakkan mata dan wajah berkeringat dingin menatap cahaya itu. Tiba-tiba cahaya dari Pohon itu menarik tubuh CR dengan kuatnya. "Lho...lho kenapa aku terseret!" ujarnya dengan wajah panik. CR lalu melawan balik dari tarikan Pohon Tua itu. Namun sayang, walau tubuhnya yang kuat dan berotot itu tidak bisa untuk melawan tarikan cahaya Pohon tersebut dan

 **(ZAP!)**

 **"WAAAAA!"**

CR pun tersedot dan masuk ke dalam Pohon itu dengan jeritan keras dan dia pun menghilang dalam sekejap di dalam Dimensi Aneh itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Istilah : Paparazzi - Fotografer lepas yang sering membuntuti orang ternama atau orang terkenal untuk mengambil gambar atau Foto dari orang tersebut tanpa di sadari.

GIMANA MENURUT KALIAN CERITA ANE INI?. ANE HARAP SEMOGA ENTE-ENTE PADA SUKA DAN MAU NGIKUTIN CERITA ANE YANG GAJE INI WKWKWK...

KIRA-KIRA CR BAKAL KETEMU SIAPE AJE DALAM DUNIA ANIME? TERUS PANTENGIN YEE!

DAN ANE HARAP, ENTE MAU MEREVIEW CERITA ANE INI.

SEKIAN DULU, WASSALAM!


	2. Chapter 2

**Assalamualaikum Para Reader! Ane balik lagi dengan chapter baru dari petualangan CR di dunia Anime. Semoga kalian suka dan menikmati Cerita ane ini.**

 **Tanpa Basa-basi, kita langsung aje Mulai!**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship.**

 **Warning: Bahasa kasar, chara mungkin rada OOC, Bahasa kurang baku, Typo, AU, Kurang nyambung, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Chapter 2 : In the Realm of Anime.**

Di suatu tempat di dimensi yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Dunia nyata yaitu...

 **DIMENSI ANIME!.**

Saat ini sang superstar, CRISTIANO RONALDO sedang terbaring dalam posisi terlentang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ayo **Luffy-bro*, Honoka-chan*,** lebih cepat lagi larinya!" seru seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun, memiliki tinggi 166 cm, berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan, bermata biru seperti lautan. Memakai sweater berwarna Biru senada dengan celana trainingnya dan memakai sepatu berwarna oranye sedang berlari menyemangati teman-temannya.

"YA!" jawab kedua pemuda berbeda gender itu dengan semangat.

Kedua pemuda itu memiliki fisik yang berbeda. Pertama adalah Seorang Gadis berumur 16 tahun, berambut berwarna kecoklatan yang sisi ekor Kuda di sebelah kanannya, bermata biru seperti si jabrik dan memiliki tinggi 157 cm. Gadis itu memakai sweater olahraga yang berwarna Oranye dengan garis panjang berjumlah tiga buah di sepanjang lengan tangannya yang berwarna hitam dan memakai celana training berwarna Oranye pula. Dia memakai Sepatu Running Track berwarna Abu-abu.

Kedua adalah Seorang Laki-laki berumur 17 tahun, berambut raven hitam dan mata yang berwarna sama, memakai sebuah **Topi Jerami** yang di kalungkan di lehernya, tinggi pemuda itu 172 cm dan memiliki bekas luka jahitan di bawah Mata kirinya. Pemuda itu memakai Jacket Hoodie polos berwarna Hitam dan memakai celana olahraga panjang berwarna seperti Jacketnya. Pemuda itu memakai Sepatu Running Track berwarna putih dengan tiga garis hitam di sisi samping sepatunya.

Saat ketiga Pemuda/di itu melewati sungai, mereka melihat CR yang tergeletak di pinggir sungai dan tak sadarkan diri.

" **Naruto*** lihat! Ada orang pingsan di pinggir sungai!" tunjuk gadis berambut coklat yang pertama melihat ke arah CR dengan mata membulat.

Lalu ketiganya menghentikan lari joggingnya dan menatap tubuh pingsan CR.

Pemuda jabrik itu lalu memincingkan matanya melihat ke arah jatuhnya CR. "Oh ya kau benar! Ayo kita tolong dia!" kata cowo bermata biru saphire atau bernama **Uzumaki Naruto** itu dengan mata membulat juga.

Keduanya mengangguk lalu menolong Pria Portugis itu.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja Bro?!" tanya **Naruto** mengoyang goyang tubuh CR.

"Mungkin dia sudah tewas, **Naruto**!" kata pemuda raven itu dengan tersentak dan

'BLETAK! Jitakan pun melayang di kepala pemuda berwajah polos itu.

"AKH, ITU SAKIT, **HONKA**!" jerit pemuda itu menatap pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"kau ini kalau berbicara sembarangan sekali **Luffy**!" kesal gadis itu terhadap temannya.

 **Naruto** kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan CR dan merasakan denyut nadinya.

 **Naruto** menggeleng. "Tidak **Luffy** -Bro, dia masih hidup" katanya menatap Luffy dan membuat si Gadis Itu mendesah lega.

Secara tiba-tiba CR bangun secara spontan dan berteriak secara histeris! Hingga membuat ketiga pemuda itu ikut terkaget dan menjerit ala Anime!. Kemudian CR memperhatikan daerah di sekitarnya.

"dia sudah siuman!" seru gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Broo?" tanya Naruto memegang pundak CR yang masih celingak-celinguk bodoh.

CR kemudian membuang nafasnya sebentar lalu menatap pemuda/di itu dengan mata agak memburam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata CR bernada lesu dan kembali terbatuk. Saat pandangannya sudah mulai jelas, ia pun kembali memerhatikan daerah di sekitarnya dan bertanya pada mereka.

"Aku berada di mana?" tanya CR celingak-celinguk ke segala arah.

"Kau berada di distrik **KANDA,** Jepang!" jawab **Naruto** pada CR dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

CR tersentak akan jawaban itu. "A...apa kau bilang! Je...je...Jepang!" kata CR dengan mata terbelalak dan tergagap.

Kini Gadis berambut coklat itu bertanya padanya. "Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini. Kau berasal darimana?!" tanyanya dengan Riang.

CR agak kikuk menjawabnya. "Aku berasal dari Dun..." 'Tunggu, kalau aku beritahu mereka sebenarnya pasti mereka akan takut dan melarikan diri' batin CR yang memandang mereka agak was-was. "Aku berasal dari Eropa tepatnya Negara Portugal" Bohong CR menutupi kebenaran pada ketiganya.

"Wah ternyata ia orang asing!" seru **Luffy** dengan mata membulat sementara **Naruto** gadis berambut coklat itu hanya terdiam dan wajah yang terkejut.

"Apa kau ini korban kecelakaan?!" tanya **Naruto** menatap lekat CR.

CR kembali bingung ingin menjawab apa karena dia memang bukan berasal dari dunia atau tepatnya dimensi ini. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengingat apapun" katanya yang berbohong kembali kepada pemuda/di itu.

Mereka menjadi sedih dan kasihan akibat musibah yang menimpa Pria klimis itu. "Sepertinya dia ini mengalami lupa ingatan" kata **Naruto** menduga memandang CR dan di setujui anggukan kedua temannya.

"Kita harus membantunya, **Naruto**!" kata gadis berambut coklat dengan tatapan iba.

"Benar **Naruto** , kita harus menolongnya supaya ingatannya bisa kembali!" ucap **Luffy** setuju saran dari Gadis itu menunjuk CR.

 **Naruto** terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah kita akan membantu orang ini supaya ingatannya bisa kembali dan bisa pulang ke negaranya!" kata **Naruto** dengan tegas dan di sambut senang oleh temannya.

"Tapi masalahnya dengan siapa ia akan tinggal, bro?!" tanya **Naruto** menunjuk CR dan menatap kedua temannya.

"Kalau bersama **Honoka** itu tidak akan mungkin karena dia ini perempuan" katanya memegang dagu dengan telunjuk.

"Nanti bisa-bisa orang ini akan berbuat macam-macam padanya lagi!" tambahnya menatap tajam CR.

'Sial, aku di sangka orang mesum!' kesal CR di hatinya mendengar perkataan **Naruto** tadi.

" Kalau aku juga gak mungkin, **Naruto**. Soalnya di kamar ku terlalu sempit dan sesak. Apalagi di rumah ku cuma ada tiga kamar yang semuanya sudah terisi oleh **Ace*** dan Kakek ku" kata **Luffy** memberitahu tentang kamar dan orang yang mengisinya.

 **Naruto** lalu berpikir sejenak. "Oh iya!, kalau begitu dia kita tempati saja di Rumah Losmen milik keluarga mu, **Honoka** -chan!" ucapnya yang telah menemukan solusi.

Gadis yang bernama **Kousaka Honoka** itu sangat setuju dengan ide cowo jabrik itu "Ya, itu ide yang bagus, **Naruto**. Kenapa tidak kepikiran ya" ujarnya lalu tertawa.

"Tapi bagaimana biayanya, **Naruto**?" tanya **Luffy** yang ragu akan biaya losmennya.

"Tenang saja Luf, biar aku yang akan membicarakannya dengan keluarga ku" kata gadis berambut coklat itu dengan santai akan ke khawatiran **Luffy**.

 **Luffy** mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku setuju" kata **Luffy** memberi jempol kepada kedua temannya itu sedangkan CR cuma terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

Lalu **Naruto** menoleh ke arah CR. "Kau mau ikut dengan kami bro?" tanyanya.

CR mengangguk. "Tentu. Tapi kemana?" dan bertanya balik.

 **Naruto** menunjuk **Honoka** yang tersenyum ke arah CR. "Kau akan tinggal di losmen milik keluarga **Honoka** -chan, apa kau setuju?" tukas **Naruto** menatap si no.7 itu. "Dan supaya ingatan mu bisa kembali pulih agar kau bisa kembali ke Negara mu di Portugal, kau mau bro?" tambahnya meyakinkan orang Portugis itu.

'Mungkin itu lebih baik sambil aku bisa mencari jalan pulang dari dunia ini' gumam CR yang membuat rencana.

"Hey kenapa kau diam, kau mau tidak?" tanya kembali **Naruto** agak menggertak CR yang terdiam seperti itu.

CR tersadar dari rencananya lalu menatap pemuda jabrik itu. "Ok, aku mau" kata CR setuju tersenyum kepada **Naruto** dan kedua temannya.

"Wah, losmen ku akan kedatangan orang asing, senangnya!" kata **Honoka** yang teriang senang karena losmen miliknya akan di tempati oleh seorang turis dari eropa sedangkan **Luffy** tercengir lebar mendengar keputusan CR tersebut.

 **Naruto** manggut kepala. "Baiklah, ayo ikut dengan kami, bro" ajaknya pada CR. Namun saat ia berbalik badan dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya, **Luffy** menanyakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu **Naruto**!, kita belum tau nama orang ini?!" **Luffy** menunjuk ke arah CR yang masih posisi terduduk tenang.

 **Naruto** berbalik badan kembali dan melupakan hal itu. "Oh iya, aku lupa bertanya namanya" kata **Naruto** dan tertawa bodoh. **Honoka** cuma geleng-geleng kepala pada sifat lupa dari cowo jabrik itu.

"Boleh aku tau nama mu siapa?" tanya **Naruto** ke CR.

"E...seingatku adalah..." jawab CR mencari alasan untuk namanya.

"Cristiano Ronaldo!" kata cowo berambut raven itu dengan keras.

 **Naruto,Honoka** , dan tentu saja CR tersentak akan perkataan **Luffy** barusan.

"Darimana kau tau itu **Luffy**?!" tanya **Naruto** dengan mata membulat.

"Dari sepatu yang dipakainya, lihat saja!" jawab **Luffy** menunjuk sepatu CR.

Lalu keduanya langsung menatap sepatu yang di pakai CR begitu juga dengan pemiliknya. Mereka kemudian memperhatikan sepatu CR yang berwarna putih polos dengan gambar **Contrengan** besar berwarna hitam dan nama ikon **"CR7"** di atas **Contrengan** besar tersebut yang berada di sisi sepatunya. Nama dari pemilik sepatu itu berada di bawah batas antara **Contrengan** itu dan alas kakinya yang hurufnya agak kecil namun bisa terlihat oleh mata mereka.

"Jadi nama mu Cristiano Ronaldo!" kata **Naruto** dengan mimik senangnya.

"Wah nama mu keren sekali!" kata **Honoka** yang terkagum akan namanya. "Dan tulisan 'CR7' itu apa?" tanya **Honoka** memincingkan mata ke tulisan 'CR7' nya.

"Kuingat, 'CR' itu adalah namaku sedangkan '7' adalah nomor kesukaanku" kata CR menjelaskan arti 'CR7' kepada ketiga pemuda ini.

"Oh begitu, berarti kami akan memanggil mu CR saja supaya lebih mudah mengucapkannya" kata **Naruto** menaruh tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Tentu boleh" kata CR tersenyum pada **Naruto**. lalu ia berdiri dan bertanya kepada mereka bertiga. "Dan kalau boleh aku tau, nama kalian siapa?" tanyanya menatap mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga kemudian mengenali diri mereka masing-masing. "Aku **Uzumaki Naruto!"** kata pemuda jabrik itu sambil membuat tanda peace.

"Kalau akuadalah **Kousaka Honoka** , salam kenal!" ucap gadis berambut coklat itu menunjuk dirinya.

"Dan aku adalah **Monkey.**. senang berkenalan denganmu, CR. Shishishi..." kata **Luffy** mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tertawa nyengir.

"Aku juga sangat senang berkenalan dengan kalian. **Naruto, Luffy, Honoka** " kata CR mengedipkan kedua matanya dan senyuman kerutannya.

"Ayo CR-bro, kita akan mengantarmu ke Losmen keluarga **Honoka** -chan!" ajaknya kembali pada Pria klimis itu dan anggukan dari **Luffy** dan **Honoka**.

CR menatap sebentar lalu berkata "OKE!" sambil memberi jempol ke mereka. Kemudian mereka semua pergi dari pinggiran sungai menuju Losmen milik Keluarga Honoka.

'Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus segera mencari jalan pulang. Pasti di sana mereka sedang mencariku' gumam CR dalam dirinya menatap langit pagi yang cerah. 'Ibu dan juga junior pasti akan sangat khawatir padaku' tambahnya mengingat Ibu dan anak semata wayangnya.

 **CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Saat mereka berempat melewati sebuah lapangan sepakbola, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka dari pinggir lapangan.

"Oi **Naruto, Luffy, Honoka**!" teriaknya dengan lantang memanggil mereka.

Mereka berempat menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke sumber suara itu. **Naruto** melihat seorang pemuda laki-laki seusianya yang memakai Hoodie berwarna hijau, memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dan memakai sepatu berwarna merah berada di pinggir lapangan itu dan mengenalinya.

"Oh, hei **Kazu-bro***!" ucapnya melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kemudian ke empatnya menghampiri Pemuda itu ke lapangan.

"Hey **Kazu-bro** , sedang apa kau di sini?" sapa **Naruto** dan bertanya padanya.

"Aku hanya sedang latihan saja kok." jawab Pemuda itu yang sedang menahan Bola di kaki kanannya. Lalu Pemuda tersebut memperhatikan seorang Pria yang berada di belakang **Naruto**. " **Naruto** , dia siapa?" tanyanya menunjuk CR.

 **Naruto** lalu menoleh ke arah Pria yang di tunjuk oleh Pemuda itu. "Oh, kenalkan dia Cristiano Ronaldo dan dia berasal dari Portugal" kata **Naruto** memperkenalkan CR pada Pemuda tersebut.

"Dia saat ini sedang terkena musibah karena mengalami lupa ingatan" sahut **Luffy** yang berada di samping Orang Portugis itu.

Pemuda itu terkejut mendengar perkataan **Luffy**. "OH YA!. Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanyanya masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Losmen milik keluarga **Honoka** -Chan supaya dia bisa tinggal di sana. Dan agar ingatannya sampai bisa kembali lagi" **Naruto** menjelaskannya secara mendatar.

Pemuda itu lalu mendesah. "Syukurlah kalu begitu" lalu ia menatap CR "semoga saja ingatan mu bisa kembali pulih Cristiano Ronaldo" kata pemuda tersebut dengan penuh harap.

CR mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih **Kazu!** ". **Luffy** kemudian menyahut pada pemuda itu."Panggil saja ia CR supaya lebih mudah mengucapkan nya" katanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya panggil saja aku CR seperti yang lain nya" kata CR tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian mengangguk. "Tentu CR, namaku adalah **Kirigaya Kazuto** dan panggil saja aku **Kirito** " balasnya dengan wajah masokisnya. CR mengangguk mengerti dan Kemudian keduanya saling bersalaman dan melanjutkan obrolan perkenalan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian saat mereka sedang mengobrol ria, sebuah suara mengejek terdengar dari pinggir jalan di mana **Naruto, Luffy, Honoka** , dan CR tadi berhenti.

"Hei kalian para Pecundang!" teriaknya seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan berambut hitam panjang sebahu dengan lantang.

Mereka pun menoleh ke arah pengejek itu dan seketika wajah mereka terperanjat kecuali untuk CR yang wajahnya hanya biasa saja. Kemudian si pengejek itu menuju ke lapangan di ikuti oleh kawanan nya yang berjumlah 3 orang.

'Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres' batin CR menatap tajam pengejek itu.

Sang pengejek itu lalu berdiri di hadapan **Naruto** Dkk dengan wajah tidak senangnya.

"Hei **Kirito** , kenapa kau bermain di lapangan milik kami. Kan sudah ku katakan, kau jangan pernah bermain atau latihan di lapangan ini. Kenapa tak di dengar!" katanya bernada sangat jengkel kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Tapi ini kan lapangan untuk umum! Jadi siapa saja bebas menggunakan tempat ini, **Saizou***!" **Honoka** dengan marah menatap cowo berbadan lumayan besar itu.

 **Saizou** lalu menoleh ke arah **Honoka** yang langsung membuat cewe berambut coklat itu bergedik ngeri.

"Kau _Idol_ , tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalah ini!" ucapnya menggertak **Honoka** hingga membuatnya mengembangkan air mata.

Melihat itu, **Naruto** dan **Luffy** sangat kesal terhadap kelakuan **Saizou** seperti itu. **Luffy** mulai mengepalkan tangannya berniat memukul mulut **Saizou** tapi di tahan oleh CR yang membuat amarahnya tertahan. **Luffy** menoleh ke arah CR dan melihat ia menggelengkan kepala supaya tidak melakukan hal tersebut. **Luffy** lalu mengerti akan maksud CR dan membuang nafas emosinya kemudian menatap kembali **Saizou** dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

Begitu juga Dengan CR yang menatap cowo itu dengan alis sebelah yang di naikkan dan rasa kesalnya. 'Ternyata ada juga ya penindasan di Dimensi seperti ini' batin CR yang dengki terhadap salah satu penyakit masyarakat ini.

 **Kirito** lalu membungkuk kan badannya. "Aku minta maaf, **Saizou** ".

Cowo berbadan besar itu lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak beserta teman-teman nya kecuali hanya satu orang yang cuma menatap dingin **Kirito**. Sedangkan **Naruto** dan **Luffy** wajahnya semakin jengkel karena melihat mereka seperti itu.

 **Saizou** kemudian menatap **Kirito** merendahkannya. " **Kirito...Kirito** , kau ini memang orang terlugu yang kami kenal" ucapnya menepuk-nepuk pundak **Kirito. Kirito** hanya tertunduk gemetar mendengar ucapan _pembully_ itu.

"Aku mau memaafkan mu, asal ada syaratnya!" kata **Saizou** yang merangkul **Kirito**. Kemudian ia melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menatap tajam pemuda berambut Hitam itu.

"Apa itu **Saizou**?" tanya **Kirito** dengan pandangan agak takut pada **Saizou**.

 **Saizou** mendesah nafasnya sebentar dan berkata. "Kita bertanding SEPAKBOLA! kalau kau menang, kau boleh sesuka hati memakai lapangan ini. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau dan teman-teman mu ini jangan lagi menapakkan kaki di lapangan ini dan juga kau harus menjadi Suruhan ku, mengerti!" ujar nya dengan nada lantang.

Mendengar syarat itu wajah **Kirito** kini memucat sedangkan **Naruto, Luffy, dan Honoka** membulatkan kedua matanya. Namun lain halnya dengan CR yang masih memasang wajah santai tapi kesal pada _pembully_ itu.

'Ya ampun, anak ini benar-benar keterlaluan!' gumam CR menyempitkan matanya menatap **Saizou**. 'Ini tak bisa di biarkan!' tambahnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi **Saizou**..." **Naruto** berkata dengan menggantung kemudian di selak oleh CR.

"AKU SETUJU!" katanya lebih lantang dari Saizou.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada perkataan Pria Portugis itu. **Saizou** lalu baru menyadari kehadiran Pria itu dan bertanya.

"Kau siapa?!" tanyanya begitu bengis.

CR terkekeh lalu menunjuk dirinya. "Siapa aku? Itu tidaklah penting!" kata CR sambil menggoyang-goyang telunjuknya di depan para penindas itu. "Yang penting aku menerima tantangan mu itu!" sambungnya menunjuk **Saizou**.

Cowo berbadan besar itu menelan ludahnya dan wajah agak sedikit takut ketika CR menunjuknya. Lalu ia kembali lagi dengan wajah arogan nya.

"Rupanya kau berani juga, Klimis!" tatap sinis **Saizou** pada pemegang no.7 itu.

CR tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja aku berani kalau cuma berhadapan dengan kalian-kalian ini" balas CR dengan santainya. **Naruto, Luffy, Honoka, dan Kirito** hanya terdiam melongo melihat keberanian dari Pria Portugis itu.

 **CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Matahari sudah mulai naik tanda akan datangnya siang. Saat ini sedang terjadi ketegangan di lapangan antara Cristiano Ronaldo dengan **Saizou Komiya*** yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

 **Saizou** membuang nafasnya lalu berkata. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai bermain!" kata **Saizou** dengan semangat arogan nya lalu ia dan kawanan nya pergi ke tengah lapangan.

Sedangkan **Naruto** Dkk masih berdiam diri di pinggir lapangan. **Naruto** lalu menatap CR. "Kenapa kau menerima tantangannya, Bro?!" protes **Naruto** akan keputusan CR itu.

CR cuma menanggapi protes **Naruto** dengan senyum kerutannya. "Tenang saja pirang, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan nya! Percayalah!" kata CR menatap dan memegang bahu cowo jabrik itu.

"CR benar **Naruto**! Aku juga setuju untuk menerima tantangan si Brengsek itu!" kata **Luffy** geram akan sifat **Saizou** itu.

"Ya **Naruto**! Kita pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan membungkam Cowo Buruk itu!" ucap **Honoka** yang juga geram kepada _pembully_ itu.

"Tapi kan **Kazu-Bro.**.." lirih **Naruto** dan wajah lesu menunjuk Teman nya **Kirito**.

"Tak apa **Naruto** , aku sudah siap menerima resiko yang akan terjadi karena memang ini adalah salah ku" kata **Kirito** tersenyum memandang kecemasan yang berada pada diri **Naruto** terhadap dirinya.

Pemuda jabrik itu masih dengan wajah memelas melihat nasib teman nya nanti jika ia kalah dalam pertandingan.

Melihat itu, CR kemudian tersenyum pada **Luffy, Honoka, dan Kirito.**

"Lihat! **Luffy** dan **Honoka** saja setuju mau menerima tantangan itu. Bahkan **Kirito** rela dan sudah siap menerima resiko yang akan di terima nya!" kata CR merangkul **Naruto** dan menunjuk **Luffy, Honoka, dan Kirito**.

 **Naruto** kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Dan wajahnya berubah kini menjadi serius.

"Oke! Kita akan menghadapinya!" tukasnya dengan sikap tegas.

 **Luffy** dan CR tercengir mendengar ketegasan **Naruto** sementara **Honoka** dan **Kirito** tersenyum pada cowo jabrik itu. Setelah itu CR dan keempat pemuda tersebut melakukan tos secara bersamaan dan berteriak "YEEAAHH!" lalu **Kirito** dan **Naruto** menuju ke tengah lapangan sementara **Luffy** membuka Hoddie-nya terlebih dahulu beserta **Topi Jerami** -nya lalu menitipkan nya kepada **Honoka** karenahanya ia saja yang tidak ikut dan cuma menonton pertandingan mereka.

Pertandingan antara **Tim Naruto VS Tim Saizou** akan segera di mulai. Mampukah **Tim Naruto** berhasil mengalahkan para berandalan-berandalan itu dan menyelamatkan **Kirito** dari syarat yang di buat oleh **Saizou**?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

CHAPTER 2 KELAR YEE...

ANE HARAP KALIAN SUKA CHAPTER BARUNYE.

NI LIST CHARA-CHARA ANIME DI ATAS:

 **Uzumaki Naruto dari Anime Naruto**

 **Monkey . D . Luffy dari Anime One Piece**

 **Kirigaya Kazuto dari Anime Sword Art Online**

 **Kousaka Honoka dari anime Lo Li : School Idol Project**

 **Saizou Komiya (chara jahat) dari anime Rosario Vampire**

DI FIC YANG ANE BUAT INI YANG JADI TOKOH UTAMANYA ADALAH **CR,** **NARUTO, LUFFY** dan **HONOKA!**

dan ane buat fic ini karena terinspirasi dari film **SPACE JAM** di mana si Michael Jordan nyangsang ke Dunia **LOONEY TUNES! :v** tapi ane buat berbeda jalan ceritanye dari ntu film!.

OK SEGITU DULU DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW-NYE YEE GAN!

ANE PAMIT DENGAN PAKE PANTUN.

-BESI TEMPA DI BAWA PAKE KAPAL SELAM...

-SAMPAI JUMPA DAN WASSALAM...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bibir dikulum sambil makan pete.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Assalamualaikum, Chapter 3 update!**

 **Maaf kalo updatenye lama banget yaa gan/sis! biasa gara-gara pekerjaan! :v**

 **Warning : Bahasa Kasar, typo, kosakata yang kurang baku, acak-acakan, agak gak nyambung, dan character yang rada OOC.**

 **Terus pantengin Fic ane ini ye gan!**

 **Langsung aje ini diaaa...**

 **Chapter 3 : The Match!**

Kini semuanya sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan kecuali hanya Honoka saja yang tidak ikut serta. Ia berdiri di sana sambil memegang **Topi Jerami** dan sweater olahraga milik Luffy (luffy main Bolanya bertelanjang dada, Gan!). Ia pun berharap dan berdoa dari pinggir lapangan supaya Naruto Dkk bisa memenangi pertandingan nya.

 **Tim Naruto** berada di sisi kiri lapangan sedangkan **Tim Saizou** berada di sebelah kanan.

Saizou mulai angkat bicara. "Baiklah, peraturan nya seperti ini. Kita bermain tanpa penjaga gawang, dan Siapa yang berhasil mencetak 2 Gol dialah pemenangnya! Kalian setuju?!" kata Saizou memberitahu aturan permainan.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, aku setuju" Ucap Naruto menatap Saizou dengan serius.

Saizou menyeringai. "Oke, mari kita mulai!" kata Cowo itu bersemangat.

Di **Tim Naruto.** Kirito menjadi pemain belakang, Luffy pemain tengah bersama CR sedangkan Naruto menjadi seorang penyerang.

Sementara **Tim Saizou.** Saizou menjadi penyerang dengan kedua teman nya dan meninggalkan yang satunya menjadi pemain belakang.

Kick-off di mulai dari **Tim Naruto.** Naruto mengoper bola pada Luffy yang langsung ia giring ke depan. CR dan Naruto kemudian berlari mencari posisinya.

Luffy lalu di hadang oleh teman Saizou yang tubuhnya sama besar dengan si _pembully_ itu. Luffy lalu melihat Naruto yang berada di depan nya kemudian dengan cepat ia pun langsung mengoper Bolanya ke cowo jabrik itu.

Naruto berhasil menerima bola operan dengan baik dengan kakinya kemudian berlari menuju gawang musuh.

Tetapi sayangnya, saat ia hampir berada hampir di depan gawang musuh, Naruto di _Tackle_ oleh pemain belakang **Tim Saizou** dan berhasil di rebut Bolanya.

"SIAL!" umpat Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Penackle itu tertawa menghadap Naruto. "Kau tidak akan bisa melewatiku" ejek si penackle itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya ber 'cih' saja menatap orang itu.

"HEY BERIKAN BOLANYA PADAKU!" teriak Saizou yang berada di sisi kiri lapangan ke penackle itu meminta Bola.

Lalu si penackle itu kemudian membuang Bolanya menuju arah Saizou. Saizou menerima umpanan Bolanya kemudian berlari ke arah gawang **Tim Naruto.**

"Kalian maju ke sisi kanan dan tengah lapangan!" perintah Saizou yang berlari memberi kode dengan tangan nya kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Baik!" seru mereka secara bersamaan lalu menyebar ke sisi kiri dan tengah lapangan.

"Sial!, mereka menyerang sekaligus! Aku harus membantu Kirito!" kata CR dengan tersentak. "Luffy kau tetaplah di posisi!" perintahnya pada Luffy kemudian ia berlari menuju pertahanan nya.

"Rebut Bolanya ya, CR!" kata pemuda raven itu berteriak pada Orang Portugis itu. Dalam keadaan berlari, CR menjawabnya hanya dengan jempol saja.

Bola saat ini masih bergulir di kaki Saizou kemudian ia melihat Kirito di sana yang sudah siap untuk menjaganya. "Si pecundang itu akan benar-benar aku kalahkan!" kata Saizou berwajah jahatnya.

Ia kini berhadapan dengan Kirito. Lalu Saizou menahan laju Bola nya dan menatap Kirito dengan Predatornya.

"Bersiaplah Kirito, kekalahan mu akan segera tiba!" sinis Saizou menunjuk Kirito.

Kirito hanya menanggapi nya dengan tenang mendengar intimidasi dari Saizou. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Saizou" katanya mengerutkan dahi.

Saizou menjadi geram melihat sikap kirito yang seperti itu. Lalu ia menggiring Bola ke arah kanan dan di bayangi oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

CR pun telah datang untuk membantu pertahanan dan menjaga penyerang dari **Tim Saizou.**

"CR!" seru Kirito dengan senang melihat kehadiran CR yang membantu nya.

"Aku akan membantu mu, Kirito!" kata CR yang sedang mengapit musuhnya.

Sementara itu dari pinggir lapangan, "KALIAN BERJUANGLAH!" teriak Honoka memberi semangat kepada teman-temannya.

Saizou menjadi kebingungan saat di jaga ketat oleh Kirito dan melihat penyerang nya yang juga sedang di jaga oleh CR. Lalu ia pun mencari cara dan beberapa detik kemudian ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

Saizou menyeringai yang membuat Kirito curiga akan hal itu. Tak mau itu terjadi, Kirito lalu berniat mengambil bolanya.

Tetapi sayang, Saizou telah berhasil mengecohnya dan berhasil lari dari kejarannya. Kirito kaget dan terdiam melihat Saizou terlepas dari penjagaan nya kemudian ia mengejar kembali cowo berbadan besar itu.

Saizou sudah berada di sisi kiri daerah gawang Naruto kemudian ia berakselerasi ke kanan lagi dan melihat penyerangnya. "TERIMA INI!" teriak Saizou lalu mengcrossing bolanya.

Kirito tersentak saat Saizou melakukan umpan itu. Salah satu penyerang Saizou lalu mengejar bola umpanan tersebut.

"Gawat mereka akan menyundul Bolanya!" panik CR melihat penyerang yang berada di sisi kanan tanpa ada penjagaan siapapun sedang mengejar bola umpanan nya dan Kemudian ia berlari untuk mengahalanginya.

Namun naas, CR jaraknya terlalu jauh dari penyerang itu dan pasrah melihat penyerang tersebut yang sudah menyundulkan Bolanya dan

 **(SRAAKK!)**

Bola itu masuk ke jala gawang **Tim Naruto** dan berhasil mencetak gol!.

"YEAAHH MASUK!" Girang Saizou dengan melompat di udara sementara si pencetak Gol berselebrasi dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah sombongnya sedangkan kedua temannya bersorak dengan gembira menyambut gol itu.

 **Tim Naruto** tertunduk lemas ketika gawangnya berhasil di bobol oleh mereka.

Dari pinggir lapangan, Honoka dengan erat memegang Topi Jerami Luffy menatap Gol tersebut. "Ini berbahaya kalau mereka sampai mencetak Gol lagi!" kata Honoka dengan wajah cemas jika gawang teman-temannya kebobolan satu gol lagi.

Lalu ia memberi semangat kembali kepada teman-temannya. "KALIAN JANGAN MENYERAH! AKU YAKIN KALIAN PASTI BISA MENGALAHKAN NYA! BANGKIT DAN BERJUANGLAH!" teriaknya dengan berapi-api dalam memberi semangat kepada teman-temannya.

Saizou tertawa melihat Honoka melakukan itu lalu ia menghampiri Kirito yang terdiam dan wajah yang berkeringat.

"Percuma saja _Idol_ itu memberi semangat kepada kalian karena kalian akan TAMAT!" kata Saizou dengan angkuh yang menekan kata Tamatnya.

Kirito cuma mengabaikan perkataan Saizou lalu ia tersenyum.

"Justru dukungan itulah yang membuat kami bertambah semangat, Saizou!" ketus Kirito menatap Saizou layaknya seorang pemburu dan kemudian ia pergi dari hadapannya.

Saizou menjadi kesal saat mendengar omongan Kirito itu.

"Kurang ajar!" geramnya menatap kepergian Kirito lalu ia kembali ke tempat timnya berada.

 **CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Kick-off kembali di mulai dari **Tim Naruto.** Mereka pun melakukan rotasi tempat. Kirito menjadi gelandang bersama Luffy, Naruto menjadi bek dan CR menjadi penyerang jangkar.

"Ayo kita kalahkan mereka!" ucap Kirito kepada Timnya.

"Ya, kita harus bisa!. Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan Honka yang telah memberi semangat pada kita!" kata Luffy yang menatap Honoka di pinggir lapangan.

"Ayo kita habisi mereka!" kata CR menatap garang **Tim Saizou.**

Naruto kemudian memberitahu tentang bek Saizou. "Kalian berhati-hatilah terhadap bek Saizou, dia sungguh berbahaya!" kata Naruto memperingatkan.

CR kemudian menoleh ke pemuda jabrik itu. "Kau tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya" ucapnya dengan santai.

Luffy dan Kirito hanya tertegun melihat sikap CR yang santai begitu sementara si jabrik cuma mendesah melihat sikapnya itu lalu ia tersenyum ke arah orang Portugis itu.

Kick-off sudah di lakukan dari kaki Luffy menuju Kirito dan langsung di giringnya ke tengah lapangan.

Saizou lalu mengejar pemuda itu untuk menjegalnya. Saat ia sudah hampir berhadapan dengan Kirito, Saizou langsung melakukan _Sliding Tackle ._

Kirito kaget saat ia melakukan Sliding seperti itu. Untungnya, ia sudah sigap lalu berhasil melewati sliding-an Saizou dengan cara Terbang dan melewati Tubuh besar nya itu.

Saizou dan Timnya terbelalak saat Kirito melakukan itu sementara **Tim Naruto** begitu senang apa yang di lakukan Kirito tersebut.

Kirito mendarat dengan sempurna lalu kembali menggiring Bola nya.

CR yang sedang berlari, menatap terkesan apa yang di lakukan Kirito tadi. 'Dia berbakat juga' gumamnya menatap Kirito yang berada agak jauh di samping nya.

Kirito lalu kembali di jaga dan di bayangi oleh salah satu penyerang Saizou. CR yang sudah berada di depan nya meminta Bola pada pemuda berambut Hitam itu.

"Berikan Bola nya pada ku, Kirito!" teriak CR sambil melambaikan tangan kanan nya.

Kirito menanggapi permintaan nya kemudian ia mengcrossing Bolanya ke Portugis itu.

CR menerima dan menahan dengan sempurna Bola operan dari Kirito dengan menggunakan _Pundak nya_ dan membuat Kedua Tim itu agak terpukau oleh aksi dari si No.7 itu.

CR lalu menahan Bola di kakinya kemudian ia berlari dengan lincah menuju gawang lawan.

Lalu ia di bayangi oleh bek yang katanya berbahaya yang di beritahu oleh Naruto sebelum Kick-off di mulai.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melewatiku, Klimis!" intimidasi bek itu terhadap CR yang terus berlari menghindarinya.

"Benarkah! Sepertinya aku tidak yakin!" kata CR yang masih menggulirkan Bola nya ke kiri-kanan yang terus di ikuti oleh bek itu.

CR lalu menghentikan laju Bola dengan kaki kanan nya dan menatap cowo di hadapannya itu. Kemudian ia melakukan gerakan _**Stepover**_ mengitari Bola hingga membuat wajah bek itu terpaku bingung!.

'Gila!, gerakan kakinya cepat sekali!. Aku sampai tidak bisa melihatnya!" gumam Bek Saizou memperhatikan gerakan kaki CR.

"Jangan sampai ia melewati mu, **Haru*!"** teriak Saizou memberitahunya.

Sementara itu dari pinggir lapangan tempat Honoka berdiri. "KAU PASTI BISA MELAKUKANNYA, RONALDO!" jerit Honoka memberi semangat kepada Si Portugis itu dengan menyebut nama belakang nya.

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa CR menjadi lebih semangat saat dirinya di beri dukungan seperti itu oleh Honoka.

"Aku akan menghentikan nya!" gertak cowo berambut hitam acak-acakan itu kemudian ia melakukan tackling terhadap CR.

Namun apa yang terjadi, **Haru** tidak berhasil melakukan nya!. Karena saat ia hendak ingin menggepak CR, si Portugis itu telah lebih dahulu _menggulirkan Bolanya dengan bebas ke kanan lalu ia kemudian berbelok ke arah kiri menghindari depakan_ _ **Haru**_ _dan kemudian mengejar Bola nya._

 **Tim Naruto** tercengang saat si No.7 itu berhasil melewati bek Saizou yang di bilang nya berbahaya itu.

"APAAA!" **Haru** terkejut membelalak kan matanya.

"Mustahil dia melakukan itu!" Saizou juga terkejut apa yang di lakukan oleh CR itu.

"HEBAT SEKALI, CR!" Luffy tercengang melihat _Skill_ CR.

"Dia seperti pemain profesional!" kata Naruto yang berada agak dekat di belakang Luffy dan di setujui oleh pemuda berambut raven itu.

Di pinggir lapangan, "Wah! Orang asing itu ternyata hebat juga!" kata Honoka dengan mata berbinar lantaran terpukau menatap CR yang sedang berlari menggiring Bola.

' _Skill_ yang mengagumkan!' gumam Kirito yang dalam keadaan berlari mengikuti CR dan berada di sisi kiri lapangan menatap orang Portugis itu.

 **Haru** lalu bangkit dan kembali mengejar CR. "TIDAK AKAN KU LEPASKAN KAU!" ucapnya sambil berlari dengan rasa kesal.

CR menyadari itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat **Haru** yang sedang berlari mengejarnya.

"Sial, dia kembali mengejar ku!" CR mengumpat dengan panik.

"Bahaya!, dia kembali di kejar bek itu!" Kirito membulatkan mata melihat **Haru** yang sedang mengejar CR. Kemudian ia berlari untuk membantunya.

sementara itu dengan Luffy, ia menatap CR yang sedang di kejar oleh cowo itu, lalu maju ke depan juga untuk membantunya.

Tak ingin tinggal diam, dua teman Saizou lalu mengejar Luffy dan Kirito untuk mengahalau nya!.

Akankah CR berhasil menghindari kejaran dari **Haru**?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **OKE SELESAI CHAPTER 3 DAN PERTANDINGAN BAKAL BERLANJUT DI PART KE 2 NYE...**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN TERHIBUR DALAM MEMBACA FIC PUNYA ANE INI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYE YEE GAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai Readers, ane balik lagi bawa Chapter lanjutan dari yang sebelumnye. Maaf kalo kite update nya terlalu lama dan ane Harap kalian mau menerima dan terus ngikutin Fic ane yang kurang segalanya ini.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Luffy, One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

 **Honoka, Love Live by Sakurako Kimino**

 **Kirito, SAO by Reki Kawahara**

 **Saizou, Rosario Vampire by Akihisa Ikeda**

 **Haru, Tonari no kaibutsu by Robico**

 **Warning : Mild language, Acak-acakan, bahasa yang kurang pas, Chara OOC, Multiplite Anime Crossover, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Langsung aje ini die lanjutan nye...**

 **Chapter 4 : The Match (part 2)**

CR saat ini sudah berada di wilayah kanan Gawang musuh dan sedang di cegat oleh Haru.

"Kau kali ini tidak akan bisa lari lagi, Orang asing!" ancamnya kembali dengan raut muka yang marah.

'Sepertinya orang ini tidak main-main. Aku harus waspada' gumam CR mengerutkan alis menatap Haru.

CR lalu menggiring kembali Bola nya ke belakang menjauhi gawang musuh.

Haru pun terus membayangi nya hingga membuat Orang Portugis itu tidak nyaman dalam menggiring Bola nya.

CR lalu melihat Luffy dan Kirito yang juga sedang di jaga ketat oleh kedua penyerang Saizou.

'Sial, mereka juga di apit begitu ketat!' gumam CR kesal.

'Aku harus mencari cara supaya bisa membobol gawang mereka' tambahnya yang sedang mendribble Bola.

CR mulai mencari taktik agar bisa merobek gawang **Tim Saizou.**

'Ah aku tau!' hanya dalam waktu sedetik ia pun berhasil mendapatkan nya.

CR kemudian kembali mendribble Bola menuju arah gawang lawan.

Haru terus mengikuti arah gerakan CR kemanapun ia berlari.

Keduanya kini berada di sisi kanan gawang **Tim Saizou** dan sedang saling mengejar.

Mereka pun mulai beradu fisik untuk memperbutkan si kulit bundar.

"Kau akan kalah, Klimis!" seru Haru dengan cengiran nya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Bung!" CR membalasnya dengan raut tenang.

Saat keduanya sudah hampir mendekati garis Corner, CR lalu dengan perlahan menurunkan kecepatan nya dan menunggu timing yang tepat.

Haru mengambil kesempatan itu kemudian ia menjegalnya.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Haru di buat melongo kembali! kenapa? Karena saat ia hendak melebarkan kakinya ingin mengambil Bola dari kaki CR, sang raja _Skill_ itu dengan cepat _menahan laju Bola, kemudian kaki CR menggelindingkan bebas Bola nya melewati kolong kaki Haru kemudian ia berlari melewati pemuda itu dan mengejar Bola nya!._

 **Tim Saizou** kembalitercengang dengan wajah yang Bodoh melihat _skill_ gila dari CR sedangkan **Tim Naruto** ternganga dan takjub melihat apa yang di lakukan CR tersebut.

Haru terpaku dengan wajah yang tidak percaya. "Ti..tidak mungkin!" ucapnya berwajah memutih.

CR kini berada di kotak gawang musuh dan langsung menshooting Bola nya dengan keras hingga Bola itu melintir di sisi kiri gawang dan

 **(SRAAKK!)**

Bola itu masuk dan ia berhasil mencetak Gol.

Menyaksikan itu, **Tim Naruto** kemudianbersorak ria karena gol CR.

"YEAAHH MASUKK!" girang Luffy melompat-lompat.

"Gol yang keren, CR!" teriak Naruto kepada CR berwajah ceria. Sementara Kirito hanya tersenyum lebar melihat gol CR tersebut.

CR lalu mengahampiri kawan-kawan nya dengan senyum kerutan di wajahnya lalu saling bertos dan saling berpelukan.

Sebaliknya **Tim Saizou,** mereka tertunduk lemas karena gawang nya telah berhasil di bobol oleh Orang Asing itu.

Sementara yang berada di pinggir lapangan.

"Ronaldo benar-benar pemain yang luar biasa!" kata Honoka yang terkagum dan wajah yang berbinar akan _skill_ dan gol dari orang Portugis itu.

 **CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Kick-off pun kembali di mulai lagi dari **Tim Saizou.**

"Orang Asing itu ternyata hebat juga!" kata Saizou menatap CR dengan tajamnya.

"Gaya permainan nya seperti pemain Profesional" kata penyerang Saizou yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah dari para pecundang itu!" kata Saizou dengan tangan mengepal pada **Tim Naruto.** Saizou lalu menoleh ke belakang menatap Haru.

"Haru, kau juga tidak boleh lengah menjaga orang asing itu! Awas saja sampai kecolongan lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu!" marah Saizou terhadap cowo berambut acak-acakan itu mengancamnya.

Haru terdiam dengan menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ancaman dari cowo berbadan besar itu.

Lalu Haru mendongak kan kepala menatap Saizou.

"Baik Saizou, aku akan menempel ketat orang asing itu dan tidak akan memberinya ruang untuk lewat!" kata Haru dengan datar dan wajah yang marah.

Saizou terkekeh pada Haru. "Bagus! Ayo kita kalahkan para pecundang itu!" kata Saizou menatap **Tim Naruto** dengan seringainya.

Bola pun di gulirkan dari kaki Saizou ke kaki penyerang pertama dan langsung di bawanya menuju arah gawang Naruto.

Luffy kemudian datang untuk menghalaunya tetapi tidak berhasil karena pemain itu telah mengoper Bola nya menuju Saizou.

Cowo berbadan besar itu menerima Bola operan temannya kemudian berlari ke wilayah pertahanan **Tim Naruto.**

Di sana, sudah siap Naruto untuk mengahalau laju Saizou. Kini merekapun saling berhadapan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mencetak Gol lagi, Saizou!" kata Naruto mengahadang Saizou di depannya.

Saizou tertawa dan berkata. "Oh ya, aku tidak percaya itu, jabrik!" tatapnya dengan wajah seperti serigala.

Naruto yang merasa kesal kemudian menerjang Saizou dan mengambil Bola nya. Dan apa yang terjadi? Ia gagal melakukan nya karena tubuh Naruto di Body oleh Saizou hingga jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"ARGGH!" jeritnya kesakitan.

"NARUTO!" teriak Kirito dan Luffy secara bersamaan.

"Dia bermain kasar!" kata CR kesal akan perlakuan Saizou itu.

Di pinggir lapangan, "Ya Tuhan, Naruto!" Honoka terkejut menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan mata yang mengembang melihat Naruto jatuh seperti itu.

Saizou menahan laju Bola lalu menatap angkuh Naruto yang sedang tergeletak di Rumput hijau. "Kau terlalu percaya diri sekali, Uzumaki!" kata Saizou menyebut nama keluarga dari ibu Naruto.

Naruto menjadi geram saat Saizou menyebut nama Keluarganya. sedangkan si cowo berbadan besar itu hanya menyeringai melihat Naruto yang menggeram marah begitu. kemudian Saizou menggiring lagi Bola nya menuju gawang Naruto.

 **CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Saizou sudah berada 40 meter dari Gawang **Tim Naruto.** "Bersiaplah untuk kalah, PECUNDANG!" teriak Saizou yang menggiring Bola.

"KAULAH YANG AKAN KALAH, SAIZOU!" sebuah teriakan keras muncul dari belakang Saizou.

Saizou lalu menengok ke belakang dan terkejut karena pemuda jabrik itu kembali mengejarnya dengan wajah penuh amarah. Lalu Cowo berbadan besar itu menatap kembali ke arah gawang.

"Heh, keras kepala sekali!" kata Saizou dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"KEMENANGAN KU TELAH TIBA!" ucap Saizou lantang dan

 **'BUAAKK!**

Ia pun lalu menendang Bola nya dengan keras menuju Gawang Naruto yang tanpa ada penjagaan sama sekali.

Naruto terperanjat. "Brengsek! Dia langsung menendang Bola nya!" kata Naruto yang sudah hampir berada di dekatnya.

Saizou berhenti berlari lalu menoleh dan menatap pemuda jabrik. "Kau kalah, Uzumaki!" ujarnya berwajah angkuh.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal karena telah gagal menghentikan nya. Naruto menghentikan langkah nya dan berhenti 5 meter di hadapan Saizou.

Luffy dan Kirito panik dan tegang melihat Bola tendangan Saizou melaju begitu kencang menuju gawang mereka sedangkan **Tim Saizou** sangat bergembira karena kemenangan telah berada di depan mata.

Sementara Honoka yang berada di pinggir lapangan, menutup kedua matanya lantaran takut karena Bola nya akan masuk ke Gawang Naruto Dkk.

Wajah Saizou begitu riang ketika bolanya akan masuk ke gawang Naruto. Namun sebaliknya dengan si pirang, wajahnya justru kini memucat karena kekalahan akan datang menghampiri dia dan timnya.

Untuk CR, dia menaruh kedua tangan di atas kepala nya dengan wajah pasrah sebab timnya akan siap terkena badai musibah yaitu kekalahan.

Bola terus melaju deras menuju ke gawang Naruto dan mendekatinya hingga

 **'DUUNGGG!'**

 **'TRAAANGG!'**

BOLA ITU TIDAK MASUK KE JALA GAWANG!

Rupanya dewi keberuntungan telah mendatangi **Tim Naruto** karena Bola tembakan dari Saizou telah mengenai MISTAR GAWANG dan MEMANTUL KE UDARA!.

Wajah Saizou seketika Shock berat saat Bola nya gagal masuk ke gawang Naruto Begitu juga dengan rekan-rekan nya. Sementara dari **Tim Naruto** bernafas lega dan gembira melihat Bolanya gagal masuk ke jala gawang mereka.

"BAJINGAN! KENAPA TIDAK MASUK!" umpat Saizou mengacak-acak rambut Gondrongnya.

'INI KESEMPATAN KU!' batin Naruto melihat Bola yang masih melayang di udara. Pemuda jabrik itu lalu berlari mengejar Bola dan melewati Saizou yang masih shock.

Saizou tersadar ketika Naruto melewati dirinya lalu mengejar pemuda jabrik agar tidak mendapatkan Bola nya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN BOLA ITU PADA MU, UZUMAKI!" raung nya dengan menggila dalam mengejar Naruto.

"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA, BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto menarik uratnya pada Saizou dan terfokus mengejar Bola nya.

Kini keduanya sudah saling berdempetan dan mengadu fisiknya untuk memperebutkan si kulit bundar. Bola itu melayang di sekitar area kotak gawang.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di area tersebut, keduanya lalu melompat secara bersamaan untuk memperbutkan Bola di udara.

"TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MENGAMBIL BOLA NYA!" gertak Saizou yang melayang di udara.

"TENTU SAJA AKU PASTI AKAN MENGAMBILNYA KARENA UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN **TEMANKU!"** seru dan jerit Naruto dengan kobaran kemarahan dan menekan di akhiran kata 'temannya'.

Kirito yang melihat dan merasakan itu begitu senang karena Naruto ingin menyelamatkan diri nya dari syarat si _pembully_ itu.

 **CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Bola kini telah berada di hadapan mereka berdua. Saizou dan Naruto lalu menggunakan gerakan yang berbeda saat berada di udara.

Saizou dengan posisi menyundul sedangkan Naruto melakukan SALTO!.

 **'DUAAKKK!'**

Benturan keras pun telah terjadi dari kedua pemuda itu.

"HYAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kedua tim sangat terperanjat apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dan Saizou.

"KAU PASTI BISA, NARUTO!" Honoka menjerit memberi semangat pada pemuda jabrik itu.

CR yang memandang duel di udara itu, menelan ludahnya dan sungguh tidak percaya karena di dunianya belum ada pertandingan yang menakjubkan dan segila ini!.

"BERMIMPILAH KALAU KAU BISA MENANG DARI KU, UZUMAKI!" kata Saizou yang dalam keadaan menyundulkan Bola dengan Arogan.

"KITA BUKTIKAN SAJA ITU, SIALAN!" Naruto menanggapi nya dengan kemarahan dan sedang menahan laju Bola Saizou dengan kaki Kanan nya.

Adu kekuatan terus terjadi hingga tiba-tiba Bola telah bergerak dan _memihak pada Naruto._

"A...APAA!" Saizou terkejut karena sedikit demi sedikit ia terdorong oleh aliran Bola Naruto.

Pemuda jabrik itu menyeringai pada Saizou. "TERIMALAH SALTO KU INI, BODOH!" jeritnya dengan keras dan

 **'DUAASSHHH!'**

 **'WUUSSHHH!'**

BOLA PUN MELESAT MENTAL JAUH MENUJU KE TENGAH LAPANGAN!.

"TI..TI..TIDAK MUNGKIN!" wajah Saizou pucat pasi melihat Bola itu sudah mental menjauh pergi karena sundulan nya telah di gagalkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto!.

DAN PERTANDIGAN PUN MULAI SEMAKIN MEMANAS!.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **GIMANA GAN, SERU KAGAK PERTANDINGAN NYE?**

 **MAAF APABILA ADA YANG KURANG SREK DALAM FIC BUATAN ANE INI.**

 **SILAHKAN JIKA KALIAN BERKENAN MEREVIEW FIC ANE INI DAN ANE HARAP ENTE SEMUA BISA TERHIBUR DENGAN FIC ANE YANG GAJE INI YAK! :v**

 **Pamit mundur dengan sebuah pantun.**

 **BATANG SUMPIT, DI TEMPAT HAJI SULAM**

 **ANE PAMIT DAN WASSALAM! (wkwkwk)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay readers, ane balik lagi dengan chapter terbaru petualangan Ronaldo di dunia anime. Harap kalian makin suka sama cerita ane ini.**

 **Peringatan: AU, actor-fic, Multiplite anime crossover, typo, mild language, Chara yang OOC, bahasa yang itu-itu aja, rada aneh, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Disc : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Luffy by Eiichiro Oda**

 **Honoka by Sakurako Kimino**

 **Kirito by Reki Kawahara**

 **Saizou by Akihisa Ikeda**

 **Haru by Robico**

 **Rate : T**

 **Oke langsung aja ini dia...**

Chapter 5 : We Win this Match!

Waktu sudah mulai siang hari dan keseruan semakin menjadi di lapangan hijau. Di sebabkan oleh Naruto karena ia telah berhasil menggagalkan sundulan maut Saizou dengan tendangan Saltonya hingga membuat cowo berbadan besar itu tercengang dengan Bodohnya.

Bola meluncur deras ke tengah lapangan dengan bebasnya. Saizou mendarat ke Tanah dengan sempurna namun wajah ekspresinya memucat putih sedangkan Naruto, dirinya jatuh terjelembab ke Tanah dengan begitu kerasnya namun ekspresi di wajahnya di penuhi oleh senyum kemenangan.

CR tersenyum takjub akan semangat dan pedulinya Naruto terhadap temannya itu. Luffy dan Kirito juga sama, mereka sangat Bangga dan beruntung karena telah mempunyai Teman seperti dirinya.

Bola kini terjatuh dan pas mengenai Kaki Kirito dan langsung di giringnya menuju gawang Saizou. 'Terima kasih, Naruto' gumam pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Penyerang pertama Saizou lalu mencoba menjegalnya tapi berhasil di gagalkan karena Kirito lolos melewatinya dengan mudah. Kirito terus berlari kemudian ia menoleh dan melihat CR yang agak jauh di samping kanan nya. "CR!" teriak Kirito menyebut nama singkatan orang portugis itu dan mengoper deras Bola menuju ke arahnya.

Bola di terima dengan baik oleh CR lalu ia membawanya menuju gawang musuh. Di wilayah pertahanan Saizou, Haru sudah siap untuk menjaganya agar CR tidak bisa melewati dirinya lagi dan bisa selamat dari ancaman pembully itu.

Keduanya saling kejar-kejaran untuk mempertahankan/mengambil Bola. CR melakukan _**Stepover**_ dalam menggiring Bola nya.

"Heh!, aku kali ini tidak akan terkecoh oleh gerakan Kaki mu itu!" kata Haru memperhatikan gerakan Bola yang sedang di gulirkan CR.

Si klimis itu terkekeh. "He...he...he aku senang kalau kau sudah mengerti gerakan ku" kata CR dengan santai mendribble Bola ke segala arah dan di bayangi oleh Haru.

Pemuda itu menjadi jengkel akan sikap CR yang santai seperti itu padahal ia sedang serius. CR kemudian berhenti berlari lalu menahan laju Bola dan membelakangi Haru hingga terjadinya adu Fisik di antara mereka berdua.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Haru kemudian berinisiatif mengambil Bola nya. Dan lagi-lagi, ia di buat terperanjat oleh orang portugis itu! Kenapa?

Karena saat ia hendak ingin mencuri Bola, CR melakukan teknik spesial yaitu _mengangkat Bola, lalu menahannya menggunakan kaki bagian dalam kemudian melontarkan nya ke belakang hingga melewati kepala pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu_.

 **Tim Saizou** lagi-lagi di buat terkejut dan menganga lebar melihat skill luar biasa CR sedangkan **Tim Naruto** begitu terkagum lantaran skill dari si No.7 itu.

"WOW!, CR BENAR-BENAR LUAR BIASA!" mata Luffy melotot melihat aksinya itu. Ia saat ini berada di garis setengah lingkar gawang musuh.

"Sungguh teknik yang hebat!" Kirito yang agak berada jauh di belakang nya begitu takjub melihat skillnya.

Naruto yang sudah berada di tengah lingkaran lapangan begitu terperanjat melihat CR telah berhasil lepas lagi dari penjagaan bek yang di katakan nya berbahaya itu.

"Benar-benar seorang pemain Profesional!" ucapnya dengan mata yang membulat.

CR kemudian mengejar Bola nya dan meninggalkan Haru yang masih terdiam layaknya patung.

'I..ini tidak mungkin! Aku kembali di lewati oleh orang asing itu' Haru bergumam tidak percaya dan wajah penuh dengan keringat dingin. 'Permainannya benar-benar berkelas sekali!' tambahnya menatap Pria Portugis itu.

"OY HARU, KENAPA KAU DIAM! KEJAR ORANG ITU BODOH!" teriak Saizou dari tengah lapangan dan berada di belakang Naruto.

Mendengar perintah itu, Haru lalu kembali mengejar kembali CR. Namun sayang, jarak antara dirinya dengan si Portugis itu sungguh jauh dan juga ia tidak akan mungkin bisa menjangkaunya.

CR telah berada di sisi kanan area gawang, lalu ia menengok ke wilayah gawang musuh dan melihat Luffy berdiri di sana meminta Bola. Ia juga sedang di jaga oleh penyerang kedua Saizou.

Dia kemudian menanggapi lalu mengcrossing Bolanya menuju pemuda berambut Raven itu. Luffy sudah sigap menerima Bola umpanan dari CR tapi ia di apit oleh penyerang kedua Saizou.

Keduanya lalu saling melompat dan Duel udara pun di menangkan oleh **Monkey.** karena lompatan dirinya lebih tinggi daripada penyerang Saizou itu.

"KAMI MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI!" jerit Luffy dengan berapi-api dan

 **'DUAAKKK!'**

Bola pun di sundul nya menuju gawang Saizou.

 **(SRAAKKK!)**

Bunyi jala gawang telah terdengar dan Bola telah masuk ke gawang **Tim Saizou.**

Semua yang berada di lapangan terhening sementara melihat Gol itu lalu terjadilah sorak gembira yang berasal dari **Tim Naruto.** Honoka berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan karena timnya berhasil membobol gawang mereka dan memenangi pertandingan.

Luffy menatap langit dan berteriak "GOOLL!" sambik kedua tangannya meninju udara.

Naruto dan yang lain menghampiri pemuda raven itu kemudian memeluknya hingga terjatuh!. CR yang tidak ikut berpelukan bersama mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja dan wajah menyengir gembira melihat mereka.

Tim Saizou tertunduk lemas dan tidak percaya terutama Saizou yang wajahnya terlihat pucat layaknya mayat karena telah kalah dari mereka

Pertandingan pun telah berakhir dengan skor 2-1 untuk kemenangan **Tim Naruto.**

 **CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Kini kedua tim berada di pinggir lapangan. Di **Tim Naruto,** di tempat Honoka berdiri. Honoka memberikan **Topi jerami** dan sweater milik Luffy kemudian di pakainya oleh pemuda yang memiliki tanda luka di bawah mata kirinya itu.

"Selamat ya atas kemenangan kalian, kawan-kawan!" kata Honoka dengan wajah riang nan berseri-seri.

"Ini juga berkat dirimu, Honoka Karena telah mendukung kami. Kami sangat berterima kasih" kata Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sementara yang lain menatapnya dengan cengiran.

Honoka menundukkan kepalanya sedikit karena malu di puji oleh teman-temannya itu. "TERIMA KASIH YA, HONKA!" Luffy dengan gembira dan hendak ingin memeluk gadis berambut coklat itu. Tapi sayang, Honoka melihat itu dan telah lebih dulu memukulnya dengan keras sehingga Luffy jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan tidak elitnya dengan sebuah benjolan besar di kepalanya. Mereka pun lalu tertawa melihat Luffy seperti itu.

Di lain pihak yakni **Tim Saizou,** "KETERLALUAN! KENAPA KITA BISA KALAH DARI PECUNDANG-PECUNDANG ITU!" amuk Saizou menginjak-injak rumput lapangan. Sedangkan teman-temannya cuma menundukkan kepala saat Saizou mengamuk seperti itu.

Saizou kemudian menoleh kepada Haru lalu menghampirinya. "SEMUA INI ADALAH SALAH MU! KENAPA KAU KEMBALI DI KECOH OLEH ORANG ASING ITU, HAH!" gertaknya menarik kerah baju Haru secara kasar.

"Maafkan aku, Saizou. Aku telah gagal melakukan nya dan aku akui orang asing itu benar-benar hebat" Haru berkata dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"CIH, DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!" Saizou marah dan

 **'BUAGH!'**

memukul perut Haru hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk dan kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

Naruto Dkk yang melihat kejadian itu sangat kesal dan marah apa yang di lakukan oleh Saizou tersebut kemudian mereka yang melihat kedatangan mereka, menatap dengan sinisnya.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya, Saizou?!" tanya Naruto mengerutkan dahinya marah.

"Aku memukulnya karena dia telah gagal menjalani perintah ku, Uzumaki!" katanya dengan arogan.

"Dan kau mau apa? Kalian kan sudah menang, jadi mainlah sepuas kalian di lapangan ini!" tambahnya agak menggertak Naruto Dkk.

"Ya aku memang sudah memenangi pertandingan ini" kata Naruto lalu menunjuk Haru yang terduduk memegangi perutnya.

"Tapi kau jangan memukulnya! Dia ini kan teman mu!" tambahnya naik pitam pada Saizou.

Saizou melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Dia ini kan anak buah ku. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun padanya !" kata Saizou dengan sikap angkuh menatap Naruto Dkk.

Saizou lalu berbalik badan. "Ayo kawan-kawan, kita pergi tinggalkan para pecundang ini!" kata Saizou berjalan pergi dan di ikuti oleh anak buahnya menjauhi Haru yang terduduk lemah dan Naruto Dkk.

"Keterlaluan!" kata Naruto menatap kesal Saizou sedangkan Luffy dan Kirito menggeram marah karenanya. Apalagi Honoka yang sangat tidak suka dan benci pada perbuatan anak itu.

Saat Saizou sudah berada agak jauh dari pandangan mereka, CR lalu melihat sebuah batu kerikil berukuran sedang dan kemudian menendangnya ke arah Saizou.

Melihat CR berbuat begitu, Naruto, Luffy, Kirito, dan Honoka jadi terperangah saat CR melakukan hal semacam itu.

 **'BUKKK!'**

batu itu tepat mengenai kepala belakang Saizou dengan begitu keras hingga membuatnya pingsan di tempat!

"Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata CR dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya marah.

"Saizou...Saizou sadarlah!" teriak kedua teman Saizou secara kompak sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh besarnya yang pingsan.

Naruto dan yang lain lalu tertawa melihat Saizou yang pingsan secara mengenaskan seperti itu. Naruto kemudian menghampiri Haru lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto menyengir padanya.

Haru menerima uluran tangan Naruto lalu berdiri dengan agak lemah. Haru tersenyum menggeleng. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Terima kasih, Jabrik!" ucapnya dan di balas anggukan oleh si Pirang itu.

"Sama-sama. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Haru Yoshida, Naruto" kata Haru tersenyum dan membalas perkenalan nya.

Naruto tercengir padanya kemudian ia memperkenalkan Haru kepada teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Aku harus pergi dulu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" katanya yang berpamitan pada Naruto Dkk.

"Tapi apa kau yakin masih mau bersama mereka?" tanya Kirito yang agak cemas pada pemuda berambut poni panjang itu.

"Tak apa, besok ia pasti akan memaafkan ku" ucapnya dengan santai.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu datanglah pada kami, Haru!" kata Luffy tersenyum memberi saran pada Haru.

Haru kemudian mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya, Naruto" kata Kirito menatap kepergian Haru.

"Aku juga, malah yang aku takutkan Saizou pasti tidak akan memaafkan nya dan kembali menghajarnya" kata Naruto berwajah murung melihat kepergian Pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu.

"Semoga saja itu tidak akan terjadi" kata Honoka kepada Naruto dan Kirito.

"Ya!" kata Luffy singkat sedangkan CR mengangguk setuju akan ucapan gadis _Idol_ itu.

Hening sementara di antara mereka berlima hingga Honoka memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey, ayo kita segera mengantar Ronaldo menuju losmen ku!" seru Honoka kepada mereka semua.

Naruto manggut membulatkan mata. "Oh iya...ya, ayo kita antar dia!" kata Naruto mengingat hal itu.

Luffy menoleh pada Kirito. "Kau mau ikut, Kirito?" ajak Luffy pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Kirito menggeleng menolak. "Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku ada kerja sambilan di restoran Keluarga **Souma-san*** hari ini"" tolaknya dengan senyuman dan menggoyangkan tangan nya.

Kirito kemudian menatap Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" panggil nya ke pirang jabrik itu.

Naruto menoleh ketika ia memanggilnya. "Ya!"

Lalu Kirito memberinya jempol kepada jabrik pirang itu. "Terima kasih ya".

Naruto cuma tersenyum mengangguk menjawabnya. Kirito kemudian pamit pada Naruto, Luffy, Honoka, dan CR. "Baiklha, aku pergi duluan ya!" kata Kirito sambil memegang bola lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Setelah melihat kepergian Kirito, Honoka lalu berkata pada mereka bertiga. "Ayo!" ajak Honoka ke arah CR, Luffy dan Naruto. Keduanya mengangguk sedangkan CR berdeham. Lalu mereka semua pergi dari lapangan menuju Losmen Honoka.

 **CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Sesampainya di sana, mereka berempat berdiri di depan Losmen milik keluarga Honoka yang letaknya lima langkah dari Rumah Gadis berambut Coklat itu.

"Kita sampai!" seru Honoka.

"Ternyata Losmen milik keluarga mu lumayan besar juga, Honka!" kata Luffy menatap Bangunan itu.

"Di sinilah kau akan tinggal, CR!" kata Naruto menunjuk Losmen memberitahu pada pria portugis itu.

"Baiklah" angguk CR.

Seorang wanita muncul dari arah pintu rumah Honoka dengan ekspresi yang cemas.

"Honoka kok belum pulang ya sudah siang begini?" tanya Wanita itu sedang menanyakan gadis tersebut.

Naruto, Luffy, dan CR menatap wanita itu dengan bingung sedangkan Honoka tersenyum melihat wanita itu kemudian memanggilnya.

"Kaa-chan!" dan wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu Honoka itu menolehkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan dari anaknya itu.

Honoka lalu datang dan memeluk ibunya sebentar kemudian menatapnya.

"Kau ini dari mana saja sampai siang begini? Kamu kemana sih?" Tanya nya khawatir sambil memegang kepala Honoka.

"Aku habis lari pagi Bu. Lalu menonton teman-teman bermain sepakbola di lapangan sana!" jawabnya menjelaskan dan menunjuk ketiga orang yang berdiri di depan Losmen nya.

Ibunya mengangguk mengerti. "Begitu rupanya, kau bikin Ibu cemas saja" ucap Ibunya seraya tersenyum memegang pipi Honoka.

Honoka membungkuk kan sedikit tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku ya, Bu" kata Honoka dengan menyesal karena membuat Ibunya khawatir.

Ibunya mengangguk mendesah dan memaafkan nya yang langsung membuat gadis itu tersenyum cerah kembali.

Naruto kemudian memanggilnya. "Oy Honoka!". Gadis itu lalu menoleh dan melihat Naruto memberikan kode mata ke arah CR. Mengerti kode itu, kemudian Honoka menatap kembali Ibunya.

"Oh ya Bu, boleh aku berbicara sesuatu pada mu?" tanya Honoka menatap lekat Ibunya.

"Tentu, apa itu sayang?" kata Ibu Honoka dengan cengiran kecil di bibirnya.

"Tapi kita membicarakan nya di dalam saja ya" kata Honoka. Lalu Honoka menunjuk Naruto, Luffy, dan CR."dan boleh aku mengajak mereka?" tanyanya.

Ibunya mengangguk. "Boleh, bawa saja mereka masuk" kata Ibu Honoka menizinkan nya.

Honoka menangguk dan berwajah senang. "Terima kasih, Bu!" kemudian ia memanggil mereka bertiga. "Ayo semua, kita bicaranya di dalam saja!" ajaknya menunjuk Rumahnya sendiri.

Setelah itu, Honoka dan Ibunya masuk ke dalam Rumah dan di susul oleh Naruto, Luffy, dan CR di belakang nya.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul dinruang keluarga Honoka. "Jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya sang Ibu kepada anaknya ini.

Honoka dengan berani berkata. "Begini Bu..." kemudian ia menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa orang portugis itu dan meminta izin agar CR bisa tinggal di Losmen milik Keluarganya.

Ibu Honoka terkejut saat mendengar cerita dari anaknya itu. Ia merasa kasihan apa yang telah terjadi oleh pria klimis tersebut.

"Jadi apa Boleh dia tinggal di Losmen kita?" tanya Honoka penuh harap. Wajah Naruto dan Luffy kini tampak tegang menunggu jawaban dari Ibu Honoka.

Ibu Honoka memjamkan matanya dan tertunduk karena sedang berfikir untuk menemukan jawabannya. Ibu Honka lalu menghela nafasnya kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap anaknya beserta ketiga orang di depannya.

"Ibu izinkan ia tinggal!" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang tegas.

Honoka, Naruto, dan Luffy tersenyum gembira karena jawaban tersebut. "Terima kasih Ibu! Kau memang yang terbaik!" kata Honoka dan tertawa memeluk Ibunya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Obaa-sani!" kata Naruto dan Luffy memberi hormat pada Ibu Honoka. CR tercengir hingga menampakkan kerutannya mendengar jawaban itu.

"Eit! Tapi ada syaratnya!" seru Ibu Honoka mengangkat jari telunjuknya pada mereka berempat.

Honoka berhenti tersenyum dan ekspresinya berubah dengan tanda tanya memiringkan kepalanya sedangkan Naruto dan Luffy wajahnya cuma tertegun ketika mendengar syarat dari Ibu Honoka.

"Apa syaratnya itu, Bu?!" tanya Honoka menyempitkan matanya.

Ibu Honoka dengan tegas menjawab. "Syaratnya adalah dia harus membantu menjaga, mengantar, dan menjual manisan-manisan kita setiap hari! Bagaimana?" kata Ibu Honoka menegdipkan sebelah mata kepada anaknya itu.

Mata Honoka seketika membulat mendengar syarat Ibunya itu sedangkan Naruto dan Luffy tersentak akan syarat itu.

"Bagaimana, kau mau?!" tanya Ibu Honoka pada si Portugis itu.

CR terdiam sebentar akan pertanyaan itu lalu menjawabnya dengan tanpa ragu. "Kalau itu mau anda, Baiklah aku akan menerima nya!" katanya mengangguk dan tercengir kepada Ibu Honoka.

"HAH!" Naruto dan Luffy melebarkan mulutnya kaget mendengar jawaban CR sementara Honoka terperanjat dan menganga mendengarnya dari si Klimis itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **SEKIAN UNTUK CHAPTER 5, GAK KEBAYANG KAN KALO RONALDO JADI TUKANG MANISAN DI TOKONYA HONOKA. :v**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN BISA TERHIBUR DAN TETEP PANTENGIN FIC ANE INI YEE GAN.**

 **Seperti biasa ane pamit pake pantun :**

 **Rumput ilalang, di atas kalam**

 **Ane mau pulang, dan Wassalam! :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**HALLO GUYS! APA KABARNYE KALIAN SEMUA?! SEMOGA KALIAN SEHAT SEJAHTERA!**

 **Ane hadir kembali dengan Chapter baru petualangan CR di dunia Anime. Ane berharap ente-ente semua terhibur dan masih mau ngikutin Cerita Ane yang terbilang greget ini! :v**

 **Peringatan: AU, actor-fic, Multiplite anime crossover, typo, mild language, Chara yang OOC, bahasa yang itu-itu aja, rada aneh, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Disc : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Luffy by Eiichiro Oda**

 **Honoka and MUSE by Sakurako Kimino**

 **Kirito by Reki Kawahara**

 **Saizou by Akihisa Ikeda**

 **Haru by Robico**

 **Rate : T**

 **Ok deh tanpa basa-basi, kite langsung aje menuju TKP!**

Part 6 : About The Tournament!

"kau yakin Ronaldo?!" tanya Honoka terkejut apa yang di katakan oleh CR.

CR mengangguk "ya, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Anggap saja itu bayaran karena aku telah di berikan tempat tinggal oleh keluargamu" katanya berwajah senang menatap Honoka.

Honoka mengerti itu dan menerima dengan senang pendapat dari CR.

"bagus, akhirnya ada yang membantuku juga! Karena selama ini, aku selalu sendirian dalam mengolah toko" kata ibu Honoka memejamkan matanya dengan ceria.

CR menatap ibu Honoka "lho kan Honoka ada, kenapa ia tidak membantu anda?" tanya CR menunjuk gadis rambut coklat itu.

Ibu Honoka membuka mata lalu menoleh pada anaknya kemudian mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"dia ini selalu sibuk dengan aktivitas idolnya dan juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolah nya karena dia ini adalah ketua osis di sana" kata ibu Honoka memberitahu tentang anaknya dan Honoka cuma cengar-cengir mendengar penjelasan ibunya itu. CR mengangguk paham akan hal tersebut. Dan setelah itu mereka pun saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

 **-CR7 : Lost in the World of Anime-**

Beberapa menit mereka selesai membicarakan masalah CR, Honoka, Naruto, Luffy, dan CR sendiri sudah berada di depan rumah gadis idol itu.

Naruto membuang nafas lega "fyuh...untung saja keluarga mu mengizinkan CR tinggal, Honoka" kata naruto.

"benar, aku kira ia tidak akan mengizinkanya" kata Luffy juga lega karena masalah itu telah usai.

Honoka tertawa "ya itu juga karena ia memberinya syarat supaya Ronaldo bisa tinggal di losmen" kata Honoka dengan wajah biasa menatap CR.

Lalu luffy menoleh pada si klimis itu "tapi apa kau benar2 yakin menerima syarat itu, CR?"

si portugis lalu menoleh ke pemuda itu "ya, aku dengan senang hati menerima syarat itu karena itu adalah bayaran untuk ku pada keluarga Honoka" kata CR dengan cengirannya. Naruto dan Luffy mengangguk dengan paham dan menerima pendapat CR itu.

Keheningan terjadi sebentar di antara mereka hingga Naruto berdeham sebentar lalu menatap mereka "baiklah karena masalah ini sudah selesai, aku mau pulang dulu ya" kata Naruto berpamitan.

Luffy menatap kepada mereka juga "aku juga, aku mau pulang dulu ya. nanti kakekku akan mencariku lagi" kata Luffy yang juga pamit karena khawatir kalau kakeknya nanti akan mencarinya. Lalu naruto dan luffy berpamitan pada mereka berdua dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan CR dan honoka di sana.

Honoka lalu menatap CR di sampingnya. "ayo kita ke losmen untuk menunjukkan ruangan mu" ajaknya memegang sebuah kunci kamar di tangan kirinya dan menunjukkannya pada CR.

CR membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan saja kemudian mereka pergi menuju kamar losmen di mana ia akan tinggal.

Setelah selesai memberitahu letak kamar dan isinya, kini Honoka dan CR berada di depan pintu kamar si pria portugis itu.

"aku harap kau suka dengan kamarnya" kata Honoka memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"tentu, ini malah cocok denganku. terima kasih ya, Honoka karena sudah memberikan ku tempat tinggal" kata CR menatap senyum ke gadis idol itu.

Honoka mengangguk "sama2 CR dan semoga saja ingatan mu bisa kembali lagi" kata Honoka yang mendoakannya sembuh padahal CR sedang berbohong dan tidak mengalami penyakit hanya tersenyum getir mendengar itu.

"baiklah, aku tinggal dulu ya. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu datang saja kerumahku, oke!" ucap Honoka mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada CR. CR cuma mengangguk mengerti kemudian gadis itu pergi meninggalkan nya sendirian.

Wajah CR berubah menjadi cemberut dan merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Honoka dan juga teman-temannya "aku sudah berbohong pada mereka. Yah Tapi mau bagaimana lagi" kata CR mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menatap ke depan.

"aku juga harus segera mencari jalan pulang agar tidak terjebak selamanya di sini atau dimensi ini!" ucapnya dengan tegas lalu ia masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya.

 **-CR7 : Lost in the World of Anime-**

Hari tak terasa telah sore dan CR kini tengah berada di taman bermain kota yang ramai orang dan sedang bersantai di sana.

CR melihat orang2 yang sedang berkumpul bersama keluarganya masing2 hingga membuat pria klimis itu mulai rindu pada keluarganya di sana apalagi oleh anaknya, junior.

Honoka yang kebetulan juga berada di sana, melihat CR yang sedang duduk termenung lagi memikirkan sesuatu.

Lalu ia dan seorang gadis bersama dengannya menghampiri dan menyapa orang portugis itu. "hay Ronaldo!" seru Honoka menyapa dirinya.

CR agak kaget lalu menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya "hay honoka".

lalu gadis berambut ungu di sampingnya berbisik pada cewe berambut coklat itu. "kau kenal dia, Honoka?"

Honoka mengangguk menatap temannya "ya, dia adalah Cristiano Ronaldo! seorang turis dari eropa yang telah mengalami kecelakaan. dan karena penyebab kecelakaan itu, ia sekarang menjadi lupa ingatan" katanya menjelaskan dengan berbisik juga pada temannya itu.

Gadis itu agak tersentak mendengarnya dan berwajah iba pada orang portugis itu. "kasihan sekali" kata gadis itu dengan sedih.

Lalu honoka memperkenalkan teman di sampingnya itu "oh ya Ronaldo, kenalkan dia adalah temanku N **ozomi toujo*** " ucapnya menunjuk **Nozomi**.

"salam kenal" sapa **Nozomi** dengan senyuman lalu keduanya duduk bersama CR. Honoka duduk di samping kiri CR sedangkan **Nozomi** di sebelah Honoka.

"aku melihat kau sedang duduk dan sepertinya kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Honoka.

 **Nozomi** lalu menyambung pertanyaan honoka "apa kau sedang mencoba memikirkan keluarga dan teman-temanmu?".

CR tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan dari **Nozomi**. "ya, aku sedang berusaha melakukan itu" jawabnya menatap kerumunan orang2.

"tak apa kalau kau mencobanya, siapa tahu kau bisa mengingat sesuatu. asal jangan kau paksakan saja nanti malah bertambah parah lagi" kata **Nozomi** menatap pria portugis itu.

CR senang melihat sifat N **ozomi** yang peduli itu. "terima kasih, **Nozomi** " kata CR tersenyum kepadanya begitu juga dengan honoka. **Nozomi** menangguk dan pipi agak memerah karena melihat orang asing itu tersenyum menatapnya.

Honoka juga ikut tersenyum akan sikap **Nozomi** yang peduli itu. lalu menatap langit senja "ayo kita pulang hari sudah mulai gelap!" ujarny.

CR dan **Nozomi** mengangguk lalu ketiganya beranjak dari kursi taman dan pulang ke rumah.

 **-CR7 : Lost in the World of Anime-**

Hari telah berganti pagi dan semua orang mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing2 karena hari ini orang2 sudah memulai kembali bekerja dan melewati masa libur nya.

"aku berangkat ya, bu!" kata Honoka berpamitan pada ibunya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"ya nak, kau hati2 ya di jalan" kata ibunya memegang pipi anaknya. Honoka mengangguk lalu pergi berangkat ke sekolah.

Saat di luar ia bertemu CR dengan memakai pakaian santai milik ayahnya yang di berikan oleh ibunya kemudian Honoka menyapanya. "pagi, ronaldo" sapanya dengan tersenyum.

"pagi Honoka, kau mau kemana?" tanya CR.

"aku mau berangkat ke sekolah" jawabnya menyengir.

"begitu" kata CR singkat.

Honoka mengangguk, "aku berangkat dulu ya" kata honoka lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada orang portugis itu. CR cuma diam menanggapi itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah honoka untuk memulai pekerjaan barunya.

 **-CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME-**

Di sebuah tempat di mana honoka bersekolah yakni SMA **otonokizaka**. Sekolah itu sebenarnya hanya untuk pelajar wanita saja. namun karena di distrik itu tidak ada sekolah lagi, kini sekarang telah dicampur dengan pelajar laki2 dan itu jumlah nya masih sedikit daripada pelajar perempuannya yaitu sekitar 80% siswa perempuan dan 20% siswa laki-laki.

Di ruang osis, "ternyata masih sepi" kata honoka melihat ruangannya masih kosong tanpa ada orang kemudian ia duduk di bangku kepemimpinannya sambil menunggu teman2 nya datang.

"pagi semua!" sapa seorang gadis berambut panjang biru kepada teman2nya lalu ia terdiam lantaran ruangan masih kosong dan hanya melihat honoka yang duduk di bangkunya.

"mereka belum datang, kaichou?" tanyanya kemudian ia duduk di tempatnya dan di jawab dengan gelengan kepala dari kaichounya itu. Gadis itu ber 'oh' saja lalu menanti juga kedatangan teman2nya itu.

Mereka pun mulai berdatangan satu per satu, mulai dari nozomi dan seorang gadis berambut abu2 kecoklatan datang berbarengan kemudian di susul oleh seorang gadis berambut merah tua dan di belakang nya di ikuti oleh gadis yang berambut pirang dan kuncir kuda.

Selang beberapa menit, datang lagi seorang gadis berambut hitam di kuncir dua dengan wajah riangnya dan di buntuti dua gadis lain di belakangnya, yang satu berambut kecoklatan sambil mengunyah makanan dan memegang sebuah onigiri di tangannya dan satu lagi berambut orange pendek cerah.

Semuanya kini telah berkumpul di ruangan osis dan memulai rapat hariannya. "baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo kita mulai rapatnya" kata honoka memandang teman2nya dan semuanya menjawab dengan anggukan secara serempak.

"ada berita terbaru hari ini, **Umi** *?" tanya sang kaicho kepada gadis berambut biru bernama **umi** **sonoda** itu.

 **Umi** mengangguk, "ada, aku mendengar berita bahwa akan ada turnamen idol terbaik yang bakal segera di adakan di akihabara!" kata **umi** menatap honoka.

"wah, kita harus ikut perlombaan itu, oka-chan!" seru gadis berambut kecoklatan yang sedang memegang onigirinya dengan erat. Honoka menangguk setuju begitu juga dengan yang lain.

 **Umi** mendesah sebentar lalu kembali berbicara "tapi masalahnya, grup ternama **'A-rise** ' dari sekolah akan ikut serta dalam perlombaan ini!" kata **umi** dengan mengerutkan dahi memberitahu nama grup rival abadinya itu.

honoka dan yang lain terkejut mendengar nama rivalnya itu yang akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam turnamen tersebut.

"benarkah, **umi** -nyaa~!" kata gadis berambut oranye terang dengan mata membulat. Umi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"ini pasti akan rumit, karena mereka mempunyai rating dan fan yang sangat tinggi dan selalu menang dalam setiap turnamen!" kata gadis berambut hitam dengan kedua alis mengkerut dan di naikkan. Semuanya setuju akan pernyataan gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"kita tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka" kata gadis berambut abu2 kecoklatan dengan nada lesu. Mendengar itu, semuanya menjadi tidak bersemangat akibat kemunculan **'A-rise'** yang akan ikut serta dalam turnamen.

Hening sementara hingga

'BRAAKK!'

suara dobrakan meja terdengar begitu keras yang di akibatkan dipukul oleh seseorang. Semua anggota lalu melihat asal suara dobrakan itu dan ternyata yang melakukannya adalah sang kaicho, kousaka honoka.

Wajah honoka agak kesal lantaran teman2nya menjadi lesu karena takut gagal mengikuti turnamen itu.

"kalian ini kenapa sih!, Baru begitu saja sudah mau menyerah! Kita ini satu tim!, kalau kita bekerja sama!, kita pasti akan berhasil karena kita adalah **MUSE**!" kata honoka dengan wajah seriusnya dan nada yang tinggi memberi semangat dan moral kepada teman2nya. Semuanya kini tertegun apa yang di katakan oleh kaichonya itu.

Lalu wajah mereka kini berubah drastis dari tampang yang tadinya lesu kini menjadi semangat yang meledak-ledak.

"honoka benar, kita tidak boleh menyerah!" kata gadis pirang berkuncir kuda.

Gadis berambut merah mengangguk, "kita harus berani menghadapinya tanpa rasa takut!" katanya mengerutkan dahi menatap teman2nya.

"kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka. Kita harus yakin!" kata **nozomi** menatap kaicho dan yang lain.

"karena kita adalah..." **umi** menggantung mengatakannya lalu mereka berteriak secara serempak sambil meninju udara

 **"MUSE!".**

setelah selesai memberikan semangat pada teman2nya, honoka lalu kembali berkata lagi kepada anggotanya.

"kapan turnamen itu akan diadakan, **umi**?" tanya honoka kepada umi.

"2 minggu dari sekarang, kaicho" jawabnya menatap senyum honoka.

"bagus, kita masih punya waktu untuk berlatih supaya kita bisa tunjukkan kepada mereka pentas terbaik yang di miliki oleh muse" kata honoka dengan tangan mengepal dan memandang semua anggotanya.

Mereka memandang kaichonya dengan rasa percaya diri dan wajah yang benar2 siap untuk mengikuti turnamen itu.

"kita akan latihan pada saat setiap pulang sekolah, kalian bisa?" tanya honoka pada anggota muse. Semuanya pun langsung setuju menjawab pertanyaan kaichonya itu.

"baiklah rapat hari ini selesai. aku har...tidak, kita pasti akan memenangkan turnamen itu" kata honoka yang agak salah dalam berkata

"silahkan kalian semua kembali ke kelas masing2" lalu mempersilakan anggotanya untuk membubarkan diri.

Semuanya lalu membubarkan diri dan hanya meninggalkan honoka sendirian di ruangan.

namun saat **umi** ingin keluar dari ruangan, ia mengingat sesuatu hal yang di lupakan.

"oh ya kaicho, aku lupa memberi satu hal lagi padamu!" kata **umi** yang berada di depan pintu.

Honoka kemudian menghampiri **umi** dan berdiri agak dekat dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. "apa itu **umi** -chan?" tanyanya.

"tapi aku memberitahunya saat jam istirahat saja boleh kan. Soalnya ini sudah mau bel masuk!" katanya menatap honoka dan melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruangan osis.

Honoka mengangguk, "ya sudah kalau begitu" jawabnya.

"kita membicarakannya di ruang ini saja, oke!" kata **umi** dengan senyum lalu pergi menuju kelas. Honoka kembali mengangguk menanggapinya setelah itu ia keluar dari ruang osis dan menguncinya lalu berjalan menuju ke kelas.

-skip-

jam istirahat sudah berbunyi dan seluruh siswa/i mulai berhamburan keluar untuk menuju kantin sekolah.

Honoka lalu menuju ruang osis sekolah untuk menemui **umi** di sana. Setelah sampai, ia melihat **umi** sedang duduk di kursi sebelah kanan dan memainkan hp nya.

Honoka menghampirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Lalu keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya honoka.

 **Umi** membuang nafasnya sebentar lalu berkata "kepala sekolah tadi pagi menemuiku. ia memberitahuku soal turnamen sepakbola antar provinsi di seluruh tokyo!" kata **umi** dengan mengerutkan kedua alisnya "Dan sekolah kitalah yang akan menjadi wakil dari distrik kanda dan telah masuk terdaftar untuk ikut serta dalam lomba itu!" tambah **umi** menjelaskan tanpa berkedip mata.

Honoka terkejut mendengar berita itu "benarkah?!".

 **Umi** mengangguk. "tapi siswa di sekolah ini belum ada yang mau ikut serta dalam lomba ini. Kita harus menemukan pemain dalam seminggu" kata umi menunduk dan bermuka cemberut.

Lalu menoleh pada honoka "apa naruto dan luffy sudah kau beritahu tentang ini?" tanya **umi**.

Honoka menggeleng, "aku belum memberitahu mereka, umi-chan" katanya dengan datar. "kenapa kepsek tidak beritahu aku soal ini, ya?" tambahnya bertanya sambil menggaruk2 pipinya.

"entahlah, mungkin ia selalu sibuk dengan masalah2 sekolah ini dan tidak sempat menemui mu. Ya jadinya ia deh yang memberitahu ku soal masalah ini padamu. Aku tadi bertemunya saat berada di aula pagi tadi" kata **umi** menjelaskan problem kepseknya.

Lalu honoka mengambil handphone dari saku almamaternya "aku akan menyuruh naruto dan luffy untuk datang kesini" katanya kemudian ia memijit-mijit tombol untuk menghubungi naruto dan luffy. setelah honoka selesai menelepon mereka berdua, honoka dan **umi** lalu menunggu kedatangan para cowo2 itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian dua cowo itu tiba di ruang osis dengan style seragam berantakan nya. Keduanya berdiri di belakang honoka agak jauh

"ada apa kau memanggil ku?" tanya naruto menaruh kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan tercengir.

"ya Honka, ada apa kau memanggil kita berdua?" kata luffy dengan sumringahnya.

"aku menyuruh kalian datang kemari karena ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu" kata honoka menatap kedua siswa itu.

"soal apa itu?" tanya naruto mengangkat sebelah alis.

"tentang turnamen sepakbola!" kata **umi** dengan nada serius.

Naruto dan luffy tersentak mendengar jawaban itu. "turnamen sepakbola kau bilang!" seru naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Honoka mengangguk, "turnamen ini penting sekali karena turnamen ini mengenai harga diri dan kehormatan untuk suatu wilayah dan Sekolah kitalah yang di tunjuk menjadi wakil dari wilayah kanda!" kata honoka dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan naruto dan luffy.

"apa kalian mau ikut serta dalam turnamen itu dan membuat nama kanda menjadi harum?" tanyanya.

Naruto melipat kedua tangan di dada dalam menjawab. "aku tentu saja mau! Honoka!" kata naruto dengan tegas.

Honoka lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda raven itu. "bagaimana denganmu, luffy?!" tanyanya bernada agak gertak.

Luffy mengangguk, "baiklah, kalau ini untuk martabat kota kita, aku akan ikut serta!" kata luffy dengan mengerutkan dahi dan cengir kudanya.

Honoka dan **umi** sangat senang mendengar jawaban mereka dan telah berhasil merekrut 2 orang untuk ikut dalam turnamen itu.

"lalu siapa saja siswa yang ikut andil dalam turnamen ini, honoka?!" tanya naruto menatap sang kaicho.

Honoka menggeleng dengan lesu memandang mereka "baru kalian berdua saja" tunjuknya pada kedua siswa itu. Naruto dan luffy terkejut menganga saat mendengar itu.

"karena siswa yang lain belum ada yang mau untuk mengikuti turnamen ini" jawab **umi** memberitahu penyebabnya.

"kalau belum berhasil mendapat kan pemain lagi dalam seminggu, kita tidak akan jadi ikut dalam turnamen itu!" kata honoka menundukkan kepalanya. **Umi** juga tertunduk lemas jika hal itu terjadi.

Naruto melihat keputus asaan dari dua gadis yang ada di depannya ini begitu juga dengan luffy. "kau tidak usah khawatir kaicho, aku akan mencari orang2 yang mau ikut bermain dalam turnamen sepakbola ini!" kata naruto berwajah semangat.

"ya Honka, aku juga akan membantumu untuk mencari orang2 yang berani untuk turut serta dalam turnamen ini!" kata luffy dengan tangan mengepal.

Honoka dan umi memandang kedua siswa itu dengan perasaan lega. "terima kasih, naruto/luffy" kata honoka dengan wajah cerahnya.

"sama2 honoka/honka!" kata luffy dan naruto bersamaan.

 **Umi** tersenyum pada kedua siswa itu lalu menatap kaichonya. "aku juga akan mencari lagi siswa yang benar2 mau ikut dalam turnamen ini, kaicho!" kata umi dengan semangat.

Honoka mengangguk tersenyum pada temannya itu. "terima kasih, **umi** -chan" katanya memegang pundak gadis berambut biru itu dan **umi** hanya berdeham menjawab itu.

Luffy kemudian menoleh pada pemuda jabrik di sampingnya. "oh ya naruto, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak orang asing itu?" kata luffy memberikan saran.

Naruto tersenyum mengangguk. "ya! Betul juga tuh. Bagaimana kalau kita mengajaknya untuk ikut di turnamen ini!" kata naruto tercengir menatap luffy.

Honoka dan **umi** menatap penasaran apa yang di bicarakan oleh kedua siswa di depannya itu.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya honoka curiga.

naruto lalu menatap kaichounya "aku akan mengajak CR untuk mengikuti turnamen ini dan menjadi bagian tim kita!" kata naruto dengan mimik senang.

"benar honka!, dia hebat sekali dalam bermain bola. Kau ingat saat kita menghadapi si berandal saizou, dia telah mengecoh haru sampai 3x dan itu membuat tim saizou menjadi terperangah karenanya!" kata luffy mengingatkan honoka pada pertandingan kemarin saat menghadapi berandal saizou.

 **Umi** agak asing dan bingung mendengar nama CR seperti itu. "CR? Siapa dia ?" tanya **umi** kepada naruto dan luffy.

Honoka lalu menoleh pada gadis berambut biru itu. "namanya Cristiano Ronaldo dan disingkat menjadi CR **umi** -chan, dia berasal dari eropa yang sekarang tinggal di losmen milikku. Dia saat ini mengalami lupa ingatan karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku, naruto, dan luffy menemukan dia tak sadarkan diri di pinggiran sungai. makanya aku, dan mereka membawa dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di losmen milik keluargaku" honoka menjelaskan tentang pertemuannya dengan orang portugis itu dan di ikuti Naruto dan luffy yang mengangguk setuju akan cerita dari kaichonya itu.

 **Umi** terdiam mendengar penjelasan honoka kemudian berkata "jadi begitu, kasihan juga ya." ucap umi sedikit menyempitkan matanya lalu memandang kembali kaicho dan kedua siswa itu

"Tapi apa kalian yakin dia mau membantu kita?" tanya **umi** kepada naruto dan luffy.

Luffy mengangguk. "aku yakin ia pasti akan membantu kita".

"kau tenang saja, kami akan melakukan itu" kata naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Lalu **umi** menoleh lagi pada honoka "bagaimana menurut mu, kaicho?" tanya **umi** dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

Honoka menjawab dengan berserinya. "tentu, justru aku senang kalau ronaldo bisa ikut menjadi bagian dari tim kita" kata honoka memejamkan kedua mata dan tersenyum ria.

Naruto dan luffy sangat senang ketika honoka menyetujui saran dari mereka itu lalu luffy dan naruto saling tos dengan wajah sumringahnya sementara honoka hanya melipat kedua tangan di dada dan **umi** menggeleng kepala melihat mereka berdua senang seperti itu.

Bel tanda masuk pun mulai berbunyi hingga membuat mereka tersadar dari kesenangan mereka. kemudian mereka pergi dari ruang osis sekolah menuju kelasnya masing2.

Apakah mereka akan berhasil menemukan 8 orang lagi dalam kurun waktu seminggu supaya bisa mengikuti kompetisi sepakbola antar wilayah itu?.

Pencarian para pemain pun telah di mulai!

 **BERSAMBUNG...**.

 **Alhamdulillah akhirnye selesai juga! Penasaran...Siapa aje yang bakal di rekrut oleh Naruto DKK untuk ngebuat Tim Sepakbola untuk wilayah Kotanya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **maaf kalo kite ngupdet Fic ini agak telat! yang seharusnye sabtu dinihari jadinye malah sekarang karena pembenaran typo dan hurup kapital yang masih berantakan! itupun kalo masih ada yang kelewat! :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf apabila masih ada yang salah dalam Fic buatan ane ini dan semoga aje ente semuanye bisa terhibur. silahkan beri saran atau kritik dalam pembuatan Fic ane ini dengan bijak! :)**


End file.
